


Soutori Week 2015 Collection

by ThereWillBeCubes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Skyrim AU, Yandere, Yandere Yamazaki Sousuke, omega!ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWillBeCubes/pseuds/ThereWillBeCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting together all the prompts I am filling for Soutori Week. :D Will add more as the week progresses!<br/>Find it here: http://soutoriweek.tumblr.com/ </p><p>Day 1: Boyfriend Shirt<br/>Day 2: Omegaverse<br/>Day 3: Size Difference<br/>Day 4: Teacher/Student AU<br/>Day 5: Jealousy<br/>Day 6: Soutori + 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Boyfriend Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt fill is shameless smut.  
> Enjoy! C:

It's late when Sousuke finally gets out of his last lecture, just bordering on dusk as he makes it to the station, grumbling and checking his phone. He was supposed to be cooking for his boyfriend tonight, and sends off a couple of apologetic text messages as soon as he leaves.

 

_To: Ai [18:34] hey sorry im on my way home now, lecture ran late. let yourself in if you get there, don't worry, im still making dinner._

_From: Ai [18:35] will do! See you soon! (*_ _＾ワ＾_ _*)_

 

It's with relief he reaches his stop, half-jogging the rest of the way to his apartment. He hurriedly climbs the stairs, and when he opens the front door, he inwardly sighs at the sight of a pair of cute high-top sneakers already by the entrance.

“Ai? You here already?” he calls, throwing his jacket onto the lounge and dumping his messenger bag on the floor. He can't see him anywhere.

“In here,” Ai replies, voice coming from his bedroom, “just had a shower.”

Sousuke smiles, yawning as he opens the door.

“That sounds like a good- idea...”

Ai's perched on the side of the bed, wearing an old shirt of his. It's far too big for him, a light grey with arms that reach his elbows, the neck pooling near his chest, the hem around his thighs, but Ai seems supremely unconcerned as Sousuke walks over to gawk at him.

“What? I thought you wouldn't mind,” he says, plucking at the front.

He adds, “I forgot my shirt.”

It flutters as his fingers move, giving Sousuke a tantalising view right down his front, and he forces his eyes to fix on his collarbone, biting his lip.

“Did you have a good day? Classes fun?” Ai asks sweetly, still plucking away, blinking up at him.

“Stop that,” he mutters, feeling uncomfortable, and Ai tilts his head.

“Stop what? This?” he asks innocently, one finger running down his front, “it's just so... _big._ ”

Sousuke swallows thickly, heat beginning to coil in his stomach, and he catches Ai's hand, stopping it in it's tracks. Ai raises an eyebrow, but his face is slowly creeping with a blush.

“You don't seem to mind,”he says gruffly.

“Heehee,” Ai giggles, and Sousuke grabs him by the shoulders, easing him down, a smirk around his lips. He's pleased to see a slight blush creeping over Ai's cheek, and his grin widens.

“You... forgot, did you?” Sousuke asks, slightly roughly, pressing him down into the covers, and Ai's smile becomes coy.

“I did,” he says, “how careless of me, huh?”

Sousuke leans down, pressing his lips to Ai's jaw, breath skating upwards.

“You know, Ai,” he murmurs, right into his ear, “I think you might be lying to me.”

He can hear his little anticipatory intake of breath, but Ai sounds sweet as he replies, “oh, Sousuke, I wouldn't lie like that.”

Sousuke worries the shell of his ear with his teeth, Ai giggling and squirming, rubbing against him.

“You seem to be pleased with yourself,” he says softly, “you know exactly what you're doing.”

“I might,” Ai breathed, smilingly slyly, and Sousuke kisses him behind the ear, down the curve of his neck, feeling the fluctuations as Ai laughs.

“You're being naughty, dear,” he continues, “what should I do about that?”

Fingers trail patterns onto his back, sending tingles up Sousuke's spine.

“You should punish me,” he murmurs, eyes sparkling, “I lied.”

Sousuke leans over him, eyebrows in a furrow of disapproval, staring him down, before moving in for a kiss. He lets Ai feel his growing erection as they press together, kissing each other fervently, tongues hot and wet, Ai gasping a little into his mouth.

His hand is snaking downward, and Sousuke tuts reprovingly.

“Don't go touching yourself, Ai,” Sousuke murmurs, hand curling around the offending wrist.

“I won't,” Ai whines, and Sousuke grins, shaking his head and slipping off his belt.

“I don't think I can _trust_ you on that,” Sousuke purrs, pins Ai's hands to the headboard, looping his belt tightly around his wrists. Ai wriggles, pouting, but his eyes glimmer with excitement, teeth chewing on the inside of his lip.

“That's better, dear,” Sousuke says softly, running a hand down Ai's front, grasping the hem of the shirt.

Sousuke's eyebrows shoot up as he lifts the cloth above Ai's thighs; he's wearing the tiny light blue pair, the one that stretches so nicely over the curve of his hips, cute little silver bow on the front.

His eyes are alight with mischief when Sousuke glances up at him.

“Forgot your shorts too, Ai?” he murmurs, heat pooling in his stomach at the sight of Ai's cock straining against the fabric. He runs a finger across it; feeling it harden underneath his touch.

“So lewd,” he chuckles, “aren't you being such a naughty boy tonight?”

Ai rubs down against Sousuke's hand, dick twitching at the friction, smiling mischievously.

“I can't help myself,” he giggles, “you're too fun to tease.”

Sousuke almost growls, carding his fingers through Ai's hair, pulling his head back a little.

“I should teach you a lesson,” he says roughly, before letting him go, sliding off the bed.

Ai's eyes widen with pleasure and anticipation as he takes out the lube and condoms, but Sousuke pauses.

“I think you need a special punishment tonight, Ai,” he murmurs, pulling out his favourite toy. It's a bright pink vibrator, with different speed settings, and Sousuke hums at the sight of Ai's panties dampening at the front as he watches Sousuke test it, the faint buzz making him jerk his hips.

“Now, now, you know the rules,” he croons, “no cumming until I say so.”

He pushes the shirt up a little, relishing the sight of Ai's smooth stomach, and presses a kiss to it, letting his tongue trail down until he's running the tip over that little silver bow.

“Nggnn,” Ai moans, parting his legs a little more, and Sousuke gently clamps his mouth over the fabric, teasing him into hardness.

“Being a good boy for me now?” he chuckles, and eases the underwear down, and Ai relaxes, letting him slide them off.

His cock is flush with his stomach, pearling at the tip already, and Sousuke lazily strokes a few beads of pre-cum off the head, putting the finger to Ai's lips.

Ai's lips encase the digit, sucking it clean, and Sousuke can feel how hot and moist his mouth is.

“You're being a little better,” he says, and Ai shifts as he slathers his hand in lube, humming, shifting Ai's pale thighs apart.

Desire shoots through him as he rings Ai's hole with a finger; small and pink, feeling it twitch slightly at the sudden cold.

“Hnn, Sou-”

He pushes the first finger in, slowly, before he starts testing, feeling Ai's tight walls shift around him with dizzying pleasure. Sousuke soon adds a second, tongue running over his lip as the muscle stretches around him, and Ai moans and wriggles as he pushes them in deeply.

“Sousuke-”

He scissors, and Ai yelps as they brush his sweet spot, just a little, the taller man rising to look at Ai's face. It's already flushed, lips wide open.

“How does that feel?”

“Please- Sousuke, so good, more-”

Sousuke eases in a third, smiling indulgently as Ai sucks them in, and he laughs, letting hot breath skate over Ai's rock-hard cock maddeningly. He knows Ai is ready, sliding his fingers out, but he mock-sighs, appraising him.

“I feel bad, Ai, look at you,” he coos, lube-slicked finger running along the underside of Ai's dick, “so desperate to cum already.”

Ai nods, rocking into the touch, and Sousuke tuts, squeezing more lube onto his hands to coat the toy.

“Only when I say so, Ai,” he growls, and lines the vibrator up to Ai's entrance, now red and slick with lube, pushing it in with agonising slowness.

Ai lets out a shuddering cry as Sousuke switches it on; even at the lowest setting it makes him react so deliciously. His pants are painfully tight with the strain of his hardening cock, desperate for that warmth to be around it.

“So good- oh god-” he cries, and Sousuke strokes his stomach, easing the speed up.

Ai looks perfect like this, a trembling mess, flushed deeply from forehead to collarbone, all wound up and bursting with pleasure. But Sousuke has to set a good example. After all, he'd ruin the punishment if he took him before Ai begged.

“Sou- can I cum, p-please?” Ai says hoarsely, “feels so good...”

“Shh, now, I can't just let you cum,” Sousuke murmurs, and Ai whines, shifting, trying to find friction. He leans down, smiling as he turns up the speed, shifting it a little deeper.

“You'd ruin my shirt.”

Ai's hands twist in their bindings, his face flushed as he moans, and Sousuke slides a hand up his chest, touching a nipple with a playful finger, making him yelp.

“I don't think you should be this excited, this is a punishment, Ai,” he purrs, tweaking it a little, before moving to the other side, making sure both are teased. Ai shifts his legs, trying to rub against the larger man, and Sousuke tuts.

“So naughty, without my permission,” he says, “what should I do about that?”

He flicks the vibrator to the highest setting, and Ai arches his back as pleasure rips through him, almost unbearable.

“S-Sou...!”

Sousuke's fingers grasp the base of the toy, and he slowly moves it out, Ai writhing, and pauses as the tip rests just inside his hole.

“You've been so naughty, Ai,” he croons, before slamming it back in, angling it in the way he knows will hit that lovely sweet spot inside him, the one that makes him beg for more.

“Ah! Sou- Sousuke, please-! I want-!”

“Hmm?”

“Put it in,” he cries, “put it in!”

Sousuke makes a mock-confused face, ruined by the smirk playing on his lips. He thrusts the vibrator, humming.

“But, it is in, Ai, what do you mean?”

“Your cock, I want your thick cock, Sou,” he moans, “please- put it- in.”

Sousuke slowly unzips his trousers, before appraising the young man beneath him.

“Hm, I only fuck good boys,” Sousuke murmurs, hands pausing on his trousers, “are you sure you can be a good boy for me?”

“I c-can be a g-good boy,” he pleads, eyes locking onto Sousuke's, clouded with pleasure and lust, “fuck me, please, please!”

Sousuke yanks off his pants, and removes his underwear just as quickly, rolling a condom on his rock-hard dick.

He slathers it with lube, not taking his eyes off Ai's flushed face.

He grabs his thighs, spreading them apart, and pulls out the pink toy, switching it off and casting it aside.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he growls, and with a smooth movement enters him, sitting halfway, the heat from Ai's walls so dizzying.

“Aaaah,” he moans, pulling back, and Ai insistently rocks forward, trying to skewer himself on Sousuke's dick.

“I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck you?” he growls, and Ai freezes, nodding wildly.

“Yes- it's just- s-so good,” he moans, “your cock feels so good.”

Sousuke bucks his hips violently, Ai creating a wordless exclamation of pleasure as he sinks to the hilt, brushing his sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh g-goood,” Ai groans, “like that-”

Sousuke complies, the sensation too good to refuse, and begins to move, shallowly thrusting, teasing, enjoying the way Ai shifts his hips to take in more of his cock.

“You're almost sucking me in, you're so greedy,” Sousuke laughs.

“More- more, please, Sousuke,” he groans, twisting his hands, desperate for touch.

“So polite.”

He suddenly starts moving, and saliva spills out of Ai's mouth, tears springing into his eyes as Sousuke pounds into him, burying his entire length into Ai's tight entrance, over and over, grunting with exertion.

Ai clenches around him tightly as he rocks his hips to meet Sousuke's thrusts, dizzying him with the sudden pressure.

“Oh my god, Sousuke!” Ai howls, and he throws his legs around Sousuke's waist; the taller man plants his hands either side of Ai's chest, thrusting relentlessly, slapping skin intermingling with their cries of pleasure.

“So noisy- Ai-” Sousuke pants, but Ai ignores him in his daze of pleasure, shouting incoherently . Sousuke rocks forward, pressing his lips over Ai's mouth. Their tongues move sloppily against one another, and Ai nips Sousuke's bottom lip with his teeth in challenge, tiny smile on his face.

Sousuke growls from his throat, moving away, unhooking Ai's legs around his waist, forcing them apart.

“Hah, Sousuke-!”

He looks down as he angles himself; Ai's hole is swollen and red around his length; he can't harden any further, but the mere sight of it dragging along his cock makes him pleased as he pulls out, and it puckers, still stretched.

Sousuke leans down, flicking the sensitive muscle with his tongue, running the tip around the ring.

“Your hole's so greedy for my cock, Ai,” he growls, lining up again, getting only incoherent mewls in response, and he shifts the trajectory.

He slams back into that swollen entrance, and Ai screams as his cock pounds against his prostate, arching his back, arms yanking at his bindings, rolling his hips.

“Sou! Sou! Oh- gods! GOD!” he howls, his hands curled into fists, sweat running down from his messy silver hair.

“I want- I want,” he begs, and Sousuke seizes the grey fabric, pushing it up his chest, exposing Ai's sweaty abdomen. He leans down, and Ai stares back, mouth open.

“Sou-!”

“Cum on yourself,” Sousuke orders, thrusting hard as he does so, and Ai screams as he releases, shooting spurts of semen across his stomach, entire body shaking with the effort.

“Sousuke...” he slurs, soft and boneless post-orgasm, and it's too much for his boyfriend, already at the limit.

“Agh! Ai!”

His orgasm tears through him, spots flashing in his eyelids as he squeezes them shut, groaning. Ai shuffles a little around him, and he remains seated as he comes.

Ai's blinking at him almost owlishly as Sousuke slides out, panting with exertion and release, and a small smile stretches his lips as Sousuke peels off the condom, throwing it into the wastepaper basket.

“You'd be m-messier than me without that,” he pants, “c-cheater.”

Sousuke runs his hand through the cooling seed on Ai's stomach, smiling indulgently. His limbs feel pleasantly sluggish, warm, mind mired in afterglow, but he relishes the sensation.

“You need a shower, dear,” he rumbles, before embracing him, moving his cum-slicked fingers through Ai's hair. The younger man squirms, opening his mouth, and Sousuke lets him lick the rest off.

“We both do,” Ai mumbles, weakly pulling at his restraints. Sousuke chuckles, untying the belt, and Ai immediately swipes his own stomach, giving Sousuke a taste of his own medicine as he pushes into his jet black locks.

“You didn't learn anything,” Sousuke mutters, as Ai pulls them together. The kiss is slower, more sedate, warm.

“You'll have to try a different approach,” Ai breathes into Sousuke's ear when they break apart, and already he can feel himself hardening again at the thought.

“You're unbelievable,” he whispers back, caressing his face, “god, I love you.”

Ai's expression, still tinged with bliss, becomes tender.

“Hmm, love you too,” he murmurs, pressing lips to his cheek.

They lie together, limbs like jelly, before Ai's stomach makes a loud, jarring grumble. Sousuke pulls back in surprise as Ai lets out a playful laugh at the surprise on his face.

“What's that look for?” he asks, squeezing Sousuke's arm.

“Didn't realise you were hungry for... food,” he mutters, shifting the shirt up over Ai's head. Both of their shirts need an immediate wash.

“You did say you were still making dinner,” Ai replies, grinning, but letting Sousuke take the too-large shirt off all the same. Sousuke smiles back, sweeping back his hair, before murmuring huskily;

“Shower first. You need another lesson.”

 

-


	2. Day 2: Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another fic that got away from me.
> 
> NSFW but not heavy on it.

 

-

 

Ai watched the pair as they walked through the center of town, listening to the admiring coos of his sister and her friends from their open door. They were both dressed in hunting gear, two tall alphas, both of the Yamazaki family, the younger swathed in pitch-black furs to match his hair. They often walked through town with their latest hauls; bucks, boars, wolves, all befitting their reputation.

He was unmated, his sister whispered to her friend, and they both giggle amongst themselves, while Ai huffs; he'll pick some omega one day, expect a obedient housewife, a litter of children with the same scowls. The very thought of playing house with an alpha makes his blood boil, and he almost glares as the Yamazaki's pass his family's gate.

The younger Yamazaki locks eyes with him, his teal gaze consuming, but Ai does not look away. His instinct is telling him to avert his eyes to the alpha, but with a flare of pride he reminds himself he is able to endure, stubborn and strong. This alpha should not move him with just a look.

Yamazaki finally breaks their gaze, and Ai is pleased with himself; he'd been expected to make himself small, dainty, as befitting his stature and gender, but he didn't care for it. Strangers couldn't just control him.

He can't help but notice the alpha though, he certainly has presence, if anything.

Ai finds their stares catching more often, and each time he keeps his level.

The last time it had happened, the alpha had actually smiled, eyes warming, leaving him confused, a little nervous. Yamazaki's didn't smile.

 

-

 

Ai's helping his father outside; it's the middle of autumn, leaves scattering the grasses, the town a scramble of activity as people prepare for the winter. Ai carries and stacks the wood his father chops into pieces; he's not allowed to use the axe for very long, his mother worrying it will roughen his 'soft omegan hands.'

Drives him up the wall, but he does as he's asked all the same.

“Should be the last lot,” his father says brightly, wiping his brow, “your mother should be finished with dinner soon.”

Ai nods, picking up some of the logs, when his father makes an appreciative hum. He looks up to see the younger Yamazaki on the path, an animal around his broad shoulders. As he gets nearer, his eyes widen at the sight; a huge buck, with magnificent antlers, carried as easily as a bag of feathers. Yamazaki catches his eye.

“Oh, he's coming this way,” his father remarks, leaning on his axe, “I hope he's not looking to sell. We don't have the money for that kind of meat.”

His mother pops her head out of the door.

“Dinner's almost ready, you two,” she says, before noticing the approaching alpha, eyes widening at the deer around his neck, just as Ai's did, “oh... I wonder what Yamazaki wants...?”

Ai's skin prickles, and he puts down the wood in his arms, glancing at the bewildered looks on his parents faces.

“Good evening, Yamazaki,” his father calls, “good hunting, I see.”

The alpha doesn't respond, making a beeline for Ai.

“Yamazaki,” he says politely, in greeting, but his voice is constricted, he's confused. His parents are staring, looking as he feels.

Yamazaki has eyes only for him, and his voice is oddly thick as he speaks.

“Aiichirou,” he says quietly, stepping closer towards him, and Ai is suddenly very aware of his scent, a rich smoke smell from good wood, completely, utterly alphaic. He's never smelled anything like it. It mingles with the scent of blood and fresh meat, sending a dizzying jolt through him.

“Don't mind our boy,” his father says, a little nervously, “he's not usually around... hunts.”

“Ai,” his mother says, “why don't you-”

His parents are stunned into silence as Yamazaki lays the kill at Ai's feet, before bowing to him.

Ai's heart is hammering; he has heard about this, but he had never expected it. This is a courting proposition.

He stares at the buck, swallowing thickly, feeling his parents' excitement tinging the air. He knew, as a dutiful son, as a male omega, he should accept the gift and invitation, to take his first step in being bound to an alpha. They expect it.

A little seed of rebellion takes root in his heart, as he looks into the alpha's eyes, sniffing the air minutely. He wants to have some agency; this is possibly the rest of his life laid out in front of him, not something to be taken so easily. Ai searches those teal wells, and he does not find the lust or obsession he had been anticipating, instead a deep respect, affection, someone beholding an equal.

His choice did matter to someone.

Ai slowly holds out his right hand, letting instinct guide him as the glands flooded with pheromones. Yamazaki kneels and takes it in both hands, kissing the knuckles, and breathing deeply the scent the omega is releasing.

“I will not disappoint you,” the alpha murmurs, squeezing his hand, and Ai nods.

“I don't think you will.”

 

-

 

His parents are nothing short of ecstatic. They take the buck and skin it, his mother promising to show him how to make a proper coat of the fur, and his father guts it and cleans it, all the while praising the catch.

“We'll have venison for weeks,” his mother gushes, glowing with happiness, and Ai wants to remind her he's nowhere near bonded. But he lets them talk and fuss for a while, lost in his own thoughts.

His sister is positively green with jealousy, peppering him with questions; mainly _how._

Ai's not quite sure how to answer that one. He asks his best friend, Momo, for advice that very night, to shed some light on why this incredibly eligible alpha has picked him of all people, and all he gets are grins and nothing answers.

“It's because you're super cute, Ai!” the beta laughs, slapping him on the back, “how could he _not_ ask to court you?”

Yamazaki comes by the very next morning, requesting to talk with the omega, and Ai agreed.

He wasn't as arrogant as he expected, nor did he force his presence upon his beta parents, or him; instead respectful in tone and word, and soon he is calling him _Sousuke,_ piled with gifts, made dinner, taken to fields awash with wildflowers, to the Yamazaki home, becoming closer.

On the fourth outing, the tail end of autumn, Sousuke takes him to the lake, resplendent in the afternoon sun. They sit by the water, Sousuke with a handful of mountain flowers he picked on the walk.

He doesn't hand them over, however, instead turning away, making rustling sounds as Ai tries to peek over this huge back.

“What are you doing?” Ai asks curiously, and Sousuke turns with the flowers still in his hands. He's plaited and twisted the stems, into a crown of blue petals and golden grass.

“May I?” he asks quietly, and Ai nods, a little bemused, as the alpha places it on his head carefully.

“Where did you learn to do that?” he asks in surprise, touching fingers to his hair, feeling the plants. Sousuke smiles.

“I've made rope, I thought it might be the same thing,” he replies, “it looks lovely on you.”

A creeping blush covers Ai's cheeks, and he stares across the water, feeling the intensity of the alpha's gaze.

He's surprisingly unworried about the fact they are alone; he's already trusting the alpha's consideration for his wishes.

Before they part that evening, Sousuke takes his hands, kisses his knuckles, murmuring soft words to the skin.

“Why are you courting me?” Ai blurts, unable to keep it in any longer, and Sousuke gazes at him pensively, thumb caressing his hand.

“You captivate me,” he murmurs, smiling slightly, “I've never felt like this.”  
  
“But why,” Ai presses, “I don't understand.”

The alpha is silent for a minute, head tilted slightly.

“Your eyes.”

“My eyes,” Ai repeats in disbelief, shaking his head.

“Yes. They are beautiful, I could... see you, your strength,” Sousuke continued, unpeturbed by Ai's bewildered expression, “your fire. Every time I looked at you, I could feel it in my heart, I knew you were someone very... special.”

Ai raises an eyebrow, but is gratified to know it is not his omegan looks alone.

“Special, huh?” he mutters, because boy does this alpha have it wrong.

“I'm not the best with words,” the alpha murmurs, “but what I feel is real. A real partnership.”

“It's almost impossible for male omegas to have... children, you know, and I don't know if I even want them,” Ai mutters, “I'll never be a good mate.”

The alpha kisses his knuckles once more.

“I don't care,” he breathes, “you'll be a perfect one.”

 

-

 

His heat arrives a mere two months into the courtship; he is bedridden, the house closed off to all outsiders. They are lucky enough in their town; despite the scent of heat that engulfs their house, there have been no incidents since his presenting. Other villages could not say the same for their omegas, horrible stories of unmated alphas forcing themselves on vulnerable omegas plague him in the weeks leading to his heats.

Sousuke is respectful of him, of their not-quite-yet bond, and does not try to see the omega.

His parents don't say it, but he could smell their anxiety in the build-up, nervous of alpha hormones; they were only betas, and the stronger an alpha, the worse the consequences for those that tried to keep them from their mates.

And Sousuke was a very, very strong alpha.

But he'd kept his distance, though the night before Ai was due, he had gifted his family bison meat and herbs, ingredients for a traditional replenishing stew.

Ai had been unable to see him, but had watched him retreat from the window, a curious ache in him.

He soon falls into his heat, and all rational thoughts are reduced, he has no time to ponder, too focused on the frustrating present.

 

-

 

Anxiety. It was rank in the air, rank.

Ai squirmed, his skin on fire, just beneath the first layer. No, it was his blood, it had to be his blood, because everything burned and ached.

He whimpered, always feeling terribly empty, taking constant deep breaths, his back aching with a curious absence.

His mind was a haze, desperate for pleasure, release.

Bitter, awful, anxiety. Why?

His mother enters, wiping his brow and neck, and he whines, because he needs, he doesn't know exactly what, but all of his self-restraint has flown out the window.

“Too hot, too hot,” Ai whimpers, and his mother opens the window, promising to bring him something to eat soon.

She leaves, but Ai is distracted once more, sniffing the fresh air. They've a fire burning, Ai can smell the strains of woodsmoke. It smells good.

His penis gives a violent twitch, and he gasps, taking in deep gulps. Not quite right, but similar, similar...

Ai squirms as he feels the slight dampness between his thighs become truly wet, slick all over his lower regions. Needs, needs.

He slips in and out of sleep, woken by roiling heat between his thighs, his stomach clenching and penis rock-hard, but he simply endures it, four days of it, until it finally disperses, leaving him sweaty and exhausted.

A day after, he's still in bed, thinking of when he'll next be able to see his courting alpha, when a head pokes through his bedroom curtain.

“Ai! Hey!”

Ai rolls over, his soft, warm, post-heat relief making the sight of Momo in the doorway that much sweeter. He pats next to him, smiling, and Momo barrels right into it. The way he snuggles up to Ai just the same as he used to when they were small, telling each other stories under the covers.

“You won't believe what happened during your heat,” he says excitedly, before sparing a glance at the door, and dropping his voice, “another alpha came into town. No one knew who he was.”

He puts a hand in front of his mouth, eyes sparkling with his storytelling joy.

“He said he was passing through, but then he scented you,” he whispers, and Ai suddenly remembers the astringent anxiety that had tinged the air. His parents had known. He waits for Momo to continue, suddenly nervous.

“So he starts asking around about it, asking people about you, your parents,” he murmurs, “and apparently he starts going into rut and looking for you.”

Ai's mouth is dry, Momo squeezes his hand in reassurance.

“But someone had told Yamazaki, and he came back from his hunt, immediately sought the other alpha out.”

“What happened?” Ai whispered, and Momo cuddled into him, face enraptured.

“He publicly humiliated him,” he whispered back, “took the challenge in the middle of town, had him submissive in half a minute. He was terrifying, told the guy it was a disgrace to attempt that with one he hadn't even begun courting.”

Ai digests this, quietly pleased of his honour defended, and the omega instinct, the pull he can never truly ignore, is deeply satisfied.

“What happened to the beaten alpha?” Beaten, it tasted good on his tongue. Momo smiles.

“Slipped out of town overnight, no one's seen him since.”

Ai nods, and Momo squeezes his hand.

“Do you... like Yamazaki?” he asks quietly, giving Ai pause.

“He's... not what I expected,” Ai admits, and Momo's brow furrows in confusion.

“Is that... a good thing?”

He thinks of the flower crown by nimble fingers, the rich laugh, the clear admiration and adoration, despite everything.

“Yes.”

 

-

 

Sousuke sees him the week after his heat finishes; taking him to his family home, and preparing dinner for the omega. The alpha is an excellent cook, and Ai finds himself relishing every bite; it helps his meat is always freshly caught, appealing to his omegan instincts.

“I... heard about the other alpha,” Ai murmurs, as they sit together afterwards, hands clasped. Sousuke strokes his hair tenderly, humming.

“I couldn't let him touch you,” he says softly, tucking a lock behind Ai's ear.

“Thankyou,” Ai murmurs, and Sousuke smiles, squeezing his hand.

“I will always defend you,” he says softly, and Ai's heart seizes. His pheromones are thick in the air, so rich, so perfect, that heat pools in his belly.

Trembling with antipation, Ai reaches out, laying a hand on Sousuke's tanned face, stroking it with a thumb.

He can feel himself start to become wet, but it's natural, his body is just reacting to an excellent alpha match.

Sousuke's pupils blow wide as he scents the slick, breath catching as he stares at the omega in shock.

“Aiichirou...” he says slowly, “do you-?”

Going totally by instinct, Ai kisses him, just a quick peck on the mouth, all he can do, but it's enough. Sousuke seems to coil, eyes darkening with desire, but still exercising his restraint.

“Do you want this?” Sousuke asks quietly, and Ai can only nod, throat constricted.

Sousuke carries him to bed, chest heaving with anticipation, alpha instincts beginning to take over.

The omega pants, throwing off his shirt as Sousuke removes his own, and when he pulls of his pants, letting the scent of his slick fill the room, the alpha growls, deep in his chest.

“Ai,” he groans, running his hands down Ai's skin, stopping at his hips, “oh gods, you're perfect.”

He starts kissing Ai's pale skin, whispering words of wonderment between presses, fingers teasing his loosening entrance with care.

Ai presses against him, panting, hot with need. He's never felt this way outside of his heats, and the intensity is different, he's yearning for something else, not just the rut, but the bite.

His eyes snap open as Sousuke licks him obsessively, pushing fingers into his slick hole.

“Sousuke-” he whispers, hoarse, and a pair of turquoise eyes lock onto his face, wild with want.

“Ai?” he growls, free hand caressing Ai's chest, “dear Ai?”

“I want-”

Sousuke pushes his hard, hot cock against Ai's back, groaning.

“What do you want, dear Ai? Tell me,” he almost growls, “I'll give it to you- whatever you want, beautiful Ai.”

Ai takes a deep breath, asking the tiny part of his brain that is still rational, does he really want this?

“Ai?”

“ _Mark me._ ”

Sousuke freezes, before his eyelids shutter, entire body trembling with excitement as he slides his hand out of Ai's hole, holding him close.

“You- want to bond with me?” he whispers huskily, staring down at him. Ai nods.

“Do you- want to bond with me- Sou- AH!”

Sousuke pushes his throbbing cock deep into Ai's entrance, grunting.

“Yes, yes, dearest, I want nothing more-” he growls, before he begins to thrust, pounding against Ai's skin, licking him, running his hands all over. It's nothing like he's ever felt, and within half a minute the sensation is too much; he feels like he's going to explode.

“Sousuke- I'm going to c-cum-”

“Tell me when, dearest, tell me when-” he says, rasping, not stopping the movement of his hips, and Ai moves with him, howling as pleasure rockets though his body.

“I'M-!” he cries, and as cum spurts across his stomach, Sousuke snarls, matching him, filling him, as his teeth come down on the junction of neck and shoulder, sinking deep into Ai's flesh.

It's almost unbearable, stars flashing in his eyes as Sousuke holds on, the pain overshadowed by the indescribable orgasm bringing him to bliss.

“Souuu-” he moans, tilting his head back, jet black hairs tickling his skin, “Sousuke.”

The omega lies in post-orgasmic afterglow, limbs soft and floaty, feeling Sousuke's teeth press, his lips sucking on the wound. Their scents intermingle, and now the alpha scent stirs him deeply, on an instinctual level.

“Sousuke, we've...”

The alpha finally rises, possessively licking the teeth marks, before cupping Ai's face in his hand.

“Bonded,” he finishes, “oh, my beautiful Ai.”

The omega throws his arms around Sousuke's neck, pressing kisses to his face, making him laugh.

A week after, when the red bite has settled into a bonding mark, he and Sousuke have a ceremony, their hands bound together by the town elder, murmuring vows to one another.

Sousuke pledges to protect him, to respect him, to care for him, and Ai trusts every word, tears slipping down his face in joy as they are bonded in the eyes of the gods.

 

\----

 

Sousuke takes him in an embrace, inhaling deeply. Sweet pheromones, summer rain on opening lilies, engulf him as he scents his omega. So uniquely Ai, perfect. His heart hammers painfully, and he moves, holding Ai at length, removing his thick sweater. The bonding mark stands out on his pale skin, ringing where neck met shoulder, and his chest purrs in satisfaction. He can feel his omega's minute shivers and wraps him in the wool, pressing a short kiss to his temple.

“It's soon,” Ai whispers as Sousuke's pheromones soothe his raw nerves; it reminds him of the woodsmoke that would thicken the crisp winter evenings of his childhood. A promise of warmth and shelter. He burrows in, feeling the strong beating of his alpha's heart. The itching under his skin started soon after Sousuke left this morning, and within two days Ai knew he'd be a wreck of hormones that served nothing but to torture them both.

Useless heats, he could have no children. Ai was never quite sure if he would ever be ready for one, but his instinct drives him wild, gnawing at the edges of his thoughts, questioning his very purpose. His fingers curl in Sousuke's furs as fingers are run through his hair; he can't let him go, no matter how he weighs him down.

“Ai,” Sousuke murmurs, scenting the slight bitter tang of guilt on his omega's skin, “don't give up.”

But they'd tried, he wanted to howl, _he'd_ tried; most omegas became pregnant a few heats at most, but he... it had been three years.

Ai says nothing more about it. He's stubborn, didn't want to trouble his alpha with his cyclic thinking and self-pity, did everything he could to prove his omega gender didn't make him a simpering burden.

Sousuke respects that, but thinks it's unnecessary at times. He wants to look after him, his alpha nerves soothed by it, but Ai's dependent omegan side only comes out during his heat period, giving it an importance the alpha has not yet admitted aloud.

“Try to be happy, dear,” he says softly, trailing the curve of his spine, “I want you to be happy.”

Ai groans, rolling his forehead around.

“I never thought I'd want to be pregnant,” he grumbles, and Sousuke chuckles.

“You did make that clear during courting.”

Ai pulls a face, sighing.

“That was years ago,” he says softly, frowning.

Sousuke simply holds him, sighing, enveloping him in soothing pheromones.

_How do I ease your heart?_

 

-

 

Sousuke can smell the sweetness, the fever, before he even opens the door. He has two heavy burdens draped across each shoulder, and he carefully enters, laying the first on their table. A bag full of red meats and wrapped vegetables, traded from Sousuke's successful hunt.

The other is a gift. It is summer on the cusp of autumn, and the chills will soon start to settle in, it is a good gift.

“My love?” he calls, moving into their bedroom. Ai is curled on the bed, the summer rain rolling off him in fragrant, dizzying waves. Very close.

“Sousuke...” he murmurs, blindly reaching for him, sitting up. His skin is deeply flushed already, eyes covered in a sheen as he watches Sousuke give him the present.

The pelt is wolf, winter wolf, and the moment he'd seen it, he knew he had to conquer it. It's fur was a beautiful grey, the lustre bordering on silver. He owned several furs of the deepest pitch, a night terror when swathed in them, but the idea of his omega draped in his own pretty colour was too enticing. Ai deserved the best, the people muttered their union was a strange one, but none could deny he was the epitome of how an alpha should provide.

_I want to give you everything you desire._

He'd been tracking the movements of the wolf's pack for weeks, and today, finally, he was able to slay the beast.

Ai looks at him in shock and awe, and he smiles so deeply when Sousuke drapes it securely around him, sighing.

“It's beautiful, Sousuke,” he whispers, fingertips caressing the silver strands, “you look after me so well.”

The alpha almost hums with pleasure; he knows his omega means every word. He kisses Ai on the forehead, leaving to skin and prepare his other kills.

It's lucky too, for he is woken on the cusp of dawn by Ai keening with need, the room thick with pheromones that fill him with desire and insatiable lust.

He never wants to harm Ai, but when the omega rolls his head back, howling with pleasure, Sousuke sinks his teeth into the bite mark, their bondmark, greedily sucking the blood that oozes out, tinged with the delicious sweetness that is uniquely Ai.

“Sousuke! Sousuke!” Ai screams, clenching around his cock.

“So needy, my Ai,” Sousuke growls, fucking him with relentless thrusts, “you- love this?”

In response, Ai rakes his nails down Sousuke's sweat-slicked back, teeth bared in a snarl.

“Yes,” he hisses, “ _more_.”

Sousuke knots him, filling him with seed, Ai arching his back, grinding down despite the fact no more will fit.

They lie together, panting, and while they wait for the knot to deflate, Sousuke tends to the bondmark, licking it clean. He tidies Ai's hair, whispering what a good omega his is into his ear. It makes him squirm, moaning, and Sousuke loves every minute.

When he is able to move again, Sousuke cleans his omega so carefully, wiping away the fluids with a damp rag, using another to dry him, before wrapping him in the new furs, settling him in their bonding bed to recover.

All of the pelts, from the mittens made of rabbit's fur to the great wolfskins he used to make their bed, are his victories. There's a certain pleasure in him as he settles his Ai in the deep layers of his kills, the proof that he can protect and provide. He knows that not many of the town can boast the same bond bed, that he is their better.

He smooths a thumb over Ai's fevered cheek; he will soon wake, still in his haze, and beg him for more.

But Ai is convinced he never see the fruits they want so badly. A twist of sadness stabs into him, not for himself, but for Ai. His beloved is torturing himself with it.

_You deserve all you desire, my love._

 

-

 

The heat lasts for five days, Sousuke making sure to hand-feed his omega, to keep him clean and sated, and Ai exits it exhausted but healthy. The alpha always feels a warm glow of pride at Ai's resiliance; he's able to leave the bed the day after his heat finishes, unlike other omegas in town, often staying a week or a fortnight. Ai has no qualms.

He's a little more wan than usual however, taking longer to get out of bed in the week following, and Sousuke wonders if it was a particularly strenous heat for him. He can barely remember the specifics of their mating afterwards, personally, just heady, jumbled impressions that make heat pool in his stomach.

Sousuke notices another thing one morning, a few weeks after.

Ai finishes cooking over the stove; bacon, some eggs, sliding them onto large plates, while Sousuke slices cheese and sets down bread. They've only just sat down at their table when Ai piles his plate; still leaving plenty for the alpha, but more than usual.

“Are you that hungry, my love?” Sousuke asks quietly, as Ai rips into a side of bacon, juices running down his chin. Sousuke splits the freshly-baked loaf into pieces for them to eat, thick slices.

“I'm famished,” Ai admits, watching him break more of the bread. Steam rises from the middle and he takes it eagerly. Sousuke pauses, watching as Ai does not even wait to start wolfing it down with some of the freshly cooked meat.

He silently slides the cheese over to him as the last of his pig disappears, and Ai stops in surprise, colouring slightly.

“Oh, sorry,” he says, sighing, “I didn't... realise.”

Sousuke just shakes his head, saying it's fine, but files it away in curiosity. Ai eats more slowly, but Sousuke can see it's forced, stilted.

The very next morning his omega cannot move, doubled over in pain on their bed, hands clutching his stomach, sweat pouring off his skin.

“Hurts, hurts,” he repeats, and Sousuke has the village healer by his bedside by the afternoon.

“Is it food poisoning?” he asks worriedly, as the healer examines him. The mere thought he has given his mate bad meat is enough to make him ill.

“Help me, hold his arms,” is all she says, and Sousuke frowns, but obliges.

Ai sobs but Sousuke shushes him, purposely releasing pheromones to relax him.

“I'm going to remove his pants,” the healer announces, before pulling them down unceremoniously. Ai yelps, flushing with embarrassment, but it dissipates as he scrunches his eyes shut, hissing as the healer lightly touches around his lower regions. They burn, his stomach burns, sharp, bright pain that had no focal point.

“You had a heat about 3 weeks ago, did you not?” she suddenly asks, lips pursed, and even through the haze of pain Ai freezes.

“Y-yes,” he croaks, eyes flicking up to Sousuke's face.

“Have you noticed an increase in your hunger? In your eating habits?”

“He's been eating more than usual,” Sousuke presses; there's a slowly creeping edge excitement in his heart.

“Your reproductive tract is altering itself to make room for a fetus,” she says matter-of-factly, “you're the sixth I've seen in my life, and all of them were extremely painful, just the way it works, unfortunately.”

The bondmates are staring at her in shock, and Sousuke is certain the same disbelief is digging into his omega's brain.

“It will permenantly alter you, but it will increase the chances of success for another pregnancy, and you only have to go through the pain once,” she continues, grabbing a few things from her bag, “I can give you some alleviating herbs that won't harm the fetus, if you'd like.”

She secures Ai's pants back around his waist, and holds out a small bag, fragrant and slighty tangy.

Sousuke curls his hand around it.

“Are you... certain?” he asks, taking it, “you said you haven't seen many.”

She blinks at him shrewdly.

“I'm certain, alpha,” she says, “I would not say it otherwise. I know how your kind can get.”

“I- I thought it was... almost impossible...” Ai croaks, tears now spilling down his cheeks.

“You've beaten the odds,” the healer says, shrugging, “few do.”

Sousuke's hand is taken in a surprisingly strong grip, knocking him out of his daze. He crouches by his omega, putting their foreheads together, a few tears welling in his own eyes.

“I'll just take the rabbit we agreed on,” the healer says nonchalantly behind them, going to leave.

Sousuke jerks upward for a moment.

“Thankyou,” he says, “thankyou.”

The healer shakes her head.

“He's doing all the work,” she mutters, “thank him.”

She hobbles out, but before she leaves, stuffing rabbit into her bag, she calls out;

“I'll be back in three months.”

The front door snaps shut, but Sousuke barely hears it, sliding his hand across Ai's sweaty cheek. His face is still contorted with pain, but there's the hint of a smile on his face, eyes shining with joy.

“Sou...”

Sousuke kisses him, blood rushing in his veins. His omega, his mate, carrying their child.

“My precious, wonderful Ai,” he whispers, “my perfect mate.”

Ai leans into his touch, hissing as he moves, and Sousuke burns for him, his vulnerability.

_I'll protect you, I'd give my life for you._

He kisses Ai's mussed locks, enveloping him in the heady alpha scent, and he relaxes slightly, instincts understanding his mate will protect him.

 

-

 

He hears a sniffle.

Sousuke quietly shifts the curtain to their bedroom, finding Ai hunched, sitting on the other side of the bed, the air thick with his modified scent. His thin shoulders are shaking, and as Sousuke approaches, he is confused. There's no sadness salting the air, but Ai still continues to make little watery sounds. Ai's head jerks, just a little.

“Come here,” he whispers, and Sousuke goes immediately to his side, not sitting beside him, but kneeling in front of him. _You are the most important thing, I serve only you._

“What is it, my love?” he asks softly, as Ai runs his hands over his swollen belly.

Ai's face is wet with tears, but he gives Sousuke a tiny smile, and takes one of his large hands in his delicate ones, and holds it against his stomach.

He clutches it there, and several moments pass, until his hand feels a tiny movement, a jab. A kick.

Their baby is kicking.

“You feel them?” Ai whispers, “I couldn't believe it...”

A rush of affection courses through him, followed by the overwhelming desire to protect; he reaches upward with his other hand, thumb smoothing Ai's damp face, heart bursting. His omega is taking deep breaths of the air, eyes soft and reverent, and he leans forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“They're a strong little one,” he remarks softly, and Ai smiles.

“Like their papa.”

 

-

 

Ai isn't sure why he wakes up. He doesn't move, feeling too comfortable and warm, nestled in Sousuke's arms and their blankets. A sliver of silver moonlight cuts across their room, a little slice of winter in their cocoon, and the feeling of safety washes over him, feeling the slight weight of Sousuke's hand across his belly. He feels a jolt of surprise as it splays a little, but he doesn't move as Sousuke begins to murmur into his hair.

“ _... always... after you... shield you both...”_

Ai closes his eyes, listening.

“ _... never let... hurt you... my most... my beloved...”_

He wriggles in closer, and Sousuke stops speaking, breath hitching a little.

“Did I wake you, my love?” he murmurs, worry straining his voice.

“I don't mind,” Ai whispers, and Sousuke pulls him in tightly, sighing.

“You need the rest, my dear,” he says softly, breath tickling Ai's ear, “I worry.”

Ai can feel his slow, steady heartbeat; a hunter's resting rate. It makes him proud.

“I worry as well,” he admits, feeling so small, weak, “I just... what if I'm not...?”

Sousuke's hand cups his face, and he shushes, answering Ai's unspoken fear.

“You're going to be a wonderful mother,” he says, voice laced with conviction, “and do not feel weak for wanting rest. You are anything but.”

“I love you,” Ai whispers, heart beating painfully, “so much.”

“And I you, so much,” he replies, holding him close.

Ai's eyes slide shut, and he drifts off into dreamless sleep.

 

-

 

Sousuke is away on a hunt, but Ai can smell alpha.

Unfamiliar alpha, he realises, as he sits by the window, knitting needles stilling in his fingers. The scent is close, very close, and his heart beats uneasily as he rises from his chair, hand smoothing his stomach.

The sound of footsteps puts him on high alert, and he looks out the window to see a smiling alpha, approaching the house with confident strides.

The knock on the door rings in his ears.

“Can I help you?” he asks cautiously, through the door, too nervous to open it.

“You definitely can, dear omega,” the alpha croons back, and Ai jumps, stumbling backwards as the door is kicked open, and he falls heavily to the floor, thankfully on his back.

“W-what are you-?”

Ai freezes as the alpha whips out a rope, diving for his hands, and he howls, thrashing as they are bound together. He is dragged backwards, biting and snapping at the stronger man, and his hands fly out of his grip, nails raking him across the face.

He can't get very far, however, and the alpha half-carries him to the bond bed, tying his bound hands to the wood.

Ai screamed, kicking wildly. The alpha leans over him, batting his legs away, eyes blown wide with desire, his lips pulled back in a terrible grin. His tongue lolls out, and his saliva slicks over his chin as he pants.

“You're a real omega, with fire,” he croons, one hand smoothing Ai's silver hair, “no wonder you'd been claimed.”

The last word was a hiss, and he looks at Ai's pregnancy-swollen stomach with distaste.

“And yet by such an unworthy mate, one not even here while you're pregnant,” he snarls, before softening at the horror on Ai's face.

He releases pheromones as Ai lets out a sob, like Sousuke would, an attempt to calm his omega.

No! This is not his alpha. His body rebels, repelled by the scent, becoming even more agitated.

“You're not going to like this,” he says quietly, and he leans over, testing Ai's bound hands, “but it will be better this way. I will look after you.”

Ai howls again, loudly, but it is useless. No one will hear him.

The pressure on his lower regions pulls away, and he looks up to see the alpha disappear through the curtain, and the air is tinged with sickening excitement.

He needs a sharp object, anything, he needs to get away.

The fireplace makes a louder crackling sound, and Ai listens as, of all things, the alpha puts on what sounds like a pot of water. Why is he boiling water?

A terrible thrill of fear goes through him, deeper, and he knows in his marrow that it is not he in the most danger, but what he is carrying.

He starts tugging with controlled pulls, feeling some give in the bindings at the knot. He can hear the faint bubbling of water, and a satisfied hum from the alpha, and continues, ignoring the pain in his wrists.

He drops his hands as the man re-enters, holding a steaming cup, settling back beside Ai.

“Drink this, just drink this,” the alpha growls, grabbing his hair to keep his head still. Tears run down his face as he pulls again; feeling the give grow more.

“What is it?” Ai whispers, keeping his mouth small, and the alpha leans in, breathing deeply.

“A concoction popular in the cities,” he says, voice low and possessive, “usually used when unclaimed omegas are mated against their will.”

Ai gives a surprised yelp, jerking his arms. The alpha doesn't seem to notice the loosening bindings, too obsessed with the omega below him. He puts the rim of the cup against Ai's lips, it burns against his skin.

“Too hot!” Ai squeaks, and the alpha pulls away, face upset.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he mutters, and Ai wriggles his hands a little more, “I'll wait.”

“What does it do?” he whispers, looking from it to the alpha. He has strange blue eyes. Too blue. They bore into him, bottomless.

“It rids the omega of their fertilisation,” he says, a smile tugging at his lips, “so they don't suffer with children of an absent or unworthy alpha.”

It stuns Ai into silence, frozen, as the alpha blows on the surface of the liquid to cool it. The rope around his hands is so close to coming away, and he knows he must do it, now, as the steam begins to lessen. The alpha smiles at him, stroking his hair.

“Might be a little hot still, but-”

Ai yanks with all his might; the rope comes away with a tear, and Ai grabs the cup, flinging it in the direction of the alpha as he bolts out of bed.

The man screams for a moment as the hot water hits him in the face, but it's followed by a terrible, guttural growl as Ai scrambles for the door, picking up a knife from the bench.

“STAY,” the alpha snarls, but Ai fights the order; not his alpha, he must protect his future child, and the parental instinct overrides the alpha command as he flings the front door open. The path is blessedly free of snow; Sousuke having cleared it that morning, and Ai takes off as fast as he can, barefoot, flying down the path.

“STOP, OMEGA, STOP!”

The screech isn't too far behind him, and Ai grips the knife tightly as his other hand cradles his stomach.

_I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him._

His feet ache with cold as he reaches the main path into town; the thin layer of snow is still freezing, burning his feet, but he can hear the furious screams of the alpha, and in the next moment, he is flying forwards, hand shooting out to break his fall.

His heart almost stops as he lands; his wrist lances with terrible pain as he forces the fall onto his side, the alpha huffing and snarling as he towers over him. Ai slashes at him, howling, but a hand snaps into his arm, forcing him to let go, and the other slams into the side of his head, stunning him.

It's only for a few seconds, before the alpha sits on his legs, breathing heavily, gripping his own knife; a wicked, heavy thing, blade serrated.

“The soup would have been so much easier,” he spits, lifting Ai's shirt, ignoring the hits and scratches aimed his way; the omega is at his limit, “I wanted it to be easy for you.”

An expression of hunger comes over the alpha's face as he places the blade against Ai's stomach.

“But now it's going to hurt, dear Ai.”

Ai yowls, and his voice vibrates with force as it ripples through the air. A last resort, his omega cry; not his choice, but born of pure desperation. His lungs empty, but his voice continues to hiss, tears flowing down his cheeks, and the alpha's face twists with anger.

The blade makes only a small incision, but Ai is already sobbing and trying to twist away from it, sickened by the delight on the other's face.

“I beg you, stop, don't!”

“Don't worry, my dearest, we'll have more, and they will be so much better,” the alpha whispers, “so much- HURK-!”

The alpha gives a surprised shout as an arrow buries itself in his front, hand twisting and trying to pull it out.

“Stand up or I'll kill you!”

Ai can feel every frozen tear on his face.

“Momo! Help me! Shoot him, shoot him!”

Ai watches as the man straddling him raises his blade arm, flinging his arms across his stomach, but before he can bring it down another arrow sinks into his chest, and he shuffles back, yelling in pain. Ai pushes him off, ignoring the pain in his wrist, and scrambles to his feet, feeling blood trickling down his belly. The alpha is moving towards him, and Ai snatches the knife from the ground.

“Ai, wait-!”

Heart pounding, absolutely furious, Ai aims the point right for the middle of the man's neck. There is no way in heaven or hell he could live after posing such a danger.

The alpha raises an arm to stop him, chest gushing blood where he pulled the arrowhead out, but he is too weak, and Ai opens his throat, screaming incoherently.

“AI!”

Hands grab at his shoulders as he continues to stab at the now-twitching body, tears streaming down his face.

“He isn't dead! He needs to die!” Ai screams, but the arms pull him away, a familiar voice soothing.

“He's as good as,” Momo says softly, “he's not going to hurt you anymore, okay? Drop the knife, please, Ai.”

Fingers trembling, he flings it away, stumbling backwards.

Momo is saying soothing words, rubbing his back, saying that he can stay with him until Sousuke arrives, and Ai's heart pounds for the alpha, just wanting to see him, to-

Wait, he _can_ scent him. There's no mistaking that rich woodsmoke scent, and he disentangles himself from Momo, looking up the road.

Sousuke is racing towards them, flinging aside his burdens, clutching his long hunting knife.

“Ai!” he roars, face twisting with anguish and fury, and skids to a halt as he grabs his omega, chest heaving as Ai buries his face into Sousuke's furs. The alpha is shaking violently, growling deeply in his chest as he casts around for the threat to his mate, but the dead man is silent in the snow. Blood has seeped into it, staining it pink, and Sousuke releases a shuddering growl.

“I heard- I heard your cry,” he croaked, and the grip around the omega's shoulders is painfully, blissfully tight, “I thought- the worst- oh love, my heart, I thought you were gone forever-!”

He freezes as he smells the blood, and his face seems to collapse as he takes in Ai's injury.

“Oh gods, Ai, are you hurt?” he cries, pulling up the shirt, almost screaming at the sight of his stomach matted with blood.

“It's not deep- it's- it's okay,” Ai stutters, “but he- if Momo wasn't-”

He takes a deep breath.

“What happened, beloved?” Sousuke asked, carefully lowering his shirt.

“He was going to cut them out, my love,” Ai whispers, voice breaking, “no- he first wanted me to drink something- I don't know, but he was going to kill them, I got away, I couldn't let him- couldn't let him, oh gods!”

His voice cracks in horror, hand smoothing relentlessly over his front, the cut stinging. _They were okay, they had to be okay, please be okay._

Sousuke's pheromones surround him as his alpha shushes and strokes his hair, trying to calm him.

“Later, my dearest, we have to make sure you're- that your injuries are minor,” he says, voice low, “you... you protected them, my brave one.”

Sousuke wraps him in his furs and carries him to the healer's house, and halfway there, Ai feels a definite, strong kick from their fetus, crying out with joy. The old woman confirms it.

“A surface cut, if you were further along it would be worse,” she says, cleaning the wound, “but as long as it doesn't get infected, you will be fine.”

Sousuke sags with relief, rage seeping out of him at the pronouncement, and the bondmates clutch onto one another.

“See?” Ai croaks, “we're fine, we're fine.”

Sousuke just nods, stroking Ai's stomach gingerly.

“I take it you know how to care for open wounds?” the healer asks.

“Yes, I do,” Sousuke grounds out, eyes only for his mate.

“Good.,” she replies, nodding, before staring at Ai, “I'd recommend as little activity as possible until it heals, can't be too careful.”

With this in mind, Sousuke carries him home as well. Momo is waiting for them by the door, having taken Sousuke's discarded gear with him, face tight and anxious.

“You're okay-?” he asks quietly, and Ai tearfully nods.

“We're fine,” he whispers, “we're fine.”

“I'm going to put Ai to bed,” Sousuke mutters, stopping by Momo, “can you... wait out here for me?”

Ai is swathed carefully, Sousuke telling him softly to get some rest.

But he lies wide awake, listening to their low voices outside, wondering what's being said. Will Momo tell him how he... killed that alpha?

Sousuke returns, face stormy, and kneels by the bed.

“Sousuke? What's-”

Ai freezes in shock as Sousuke clasps his hand, face a mask of tears. He sobs softly, pressing Ai's hand to his chest.

“My love, my heart, forgive me,” he whispers, trembling, “forgive me.”

“Sousuke, what do you mean?” Ai asks, shuffling to sit on the edge of the bed. Sousuke reaches up, fingers stroking Ai's face with such tenderness.

“I almost lost you both, I almost- you- my dearest one,” and his voice peters out into a rough sob, bowing his head. Ai waits, until Sousuke speaks again, voice low.

“I failed you. I failed you both. I- I don't deserve to be your mate.”

“No, no!” Ai cries, grabbing his face, pulling it upwards. It's so full of self-hatred he can barely stand to look.

“I chose you, Sousuke, and you chose me,” he says firmly, “this was not your fault.”

He can see Sousuke doesn't believe him, but his eyes are so awash with love, Ai's heart aching.

“Please, we're fine, we're safe. We're okay,” Ai continues, holding onto Sousuke's broad face, anchoring him, “and I would want no-one else, Sousuke, I love you.”

Sousuke stands, and crawls onto the bed next to him, Ai pulling him along. They lay together, staring into each other's eyes.

“My love, beloved Ai.”

“Dearest Sousuke.”

Ai feels another kick in his stomach, and smiles softly.

“And our sweet one.”

 

-

 

The only thing spurring Sousuke to hunt was his desire to make sure Ai was never wanting during the coldest nights of the season, but he stayed out less and less, and Ai was certain he didn't travel that far from their home when he finally did leave.

Sousuke stops hunting as the worst of winter takes hold; and Ai often wakes in the middle of the night, clasped in his arms, knowing that his alpha is awake too, constantly on watch. His guilt is almost overwhelming, heavy on the air, in his face, his movements. But he says nothing about it, and Ai isn't sure how to broach it. Sousuke is completely focused on the omega, keeping him more and more often in their bond bed as the pregnancy progresses, washing him, cooking for him, bringing him his meals in bed.

He keeps the fire stoked all the time, and when he isn't fussing over Ai, he's in the immediate vicinity, splitting logs, strengthening their fence, but staying within earshot, always.

Ai knows most alphas are like this when their mates are vulnerable, but he is certain the possessiveness has a shade of guilt, self-hatred, and it worries him to no end.

His mate doesn't fail to notice.

“Ai, my love, what troubles you?” he murmurs, fixing the blankets, running a hand over the mound created by Ai's belly, “you've been looking so... distant. Worried.”

Ai chews on his lip, but takes Sousuke's hand as it moves; the alpha sighs in satisfaction, shuffling closer, pressing. Their family.

“I'm worried about you, Sou,” he says carefully, Sousuke staring in surprise.

“Don't. Everything is alright, my dearest,” he says quietly, “I will protect you this time.”

“That! That's... what I mean,” Ai gently replies, squeezing his hand, “you... you're still... agonising.”

Sousuke sucks in a breath, becoming uncomfortable, but not enough to move away. Not enough to leave. Ai didn't think he would.

But he doesn't say anything either, his hand trembling in Ai's grip.

“Sousuke, please, it's alright-”

“No,” he growls, staring at their clasped hands, the air around him thick with frustration, “it's not alright. You almost- you could've died, my love, and I wasn't there.”

“But I didn't,” Ai stresses, “I'm fine, we're fine-”

Sousuke suddenly stands, too agitated to keep still, hands curling in his hair.

“Sousuke-!”

“I failed to protect you!” Sousuke snarls, gnashing his teeth, “if not for Momotarou-! If not for your _friend-_ ”

“Are you _angry_ at him?” Ai asks in disbelief.

“Angry?” Sousuke whispers, “I don't have the gall. To be angry at the one that saved my mate and unborn child? A beta, no less?”

“Don't belittle him!” Ai cries, because that was so _unfair._

“A beta was better able to protect you than I!” he roars, before his face crumples, darkening, “I- I failed you once. I will not fail you again.”

“You didn't fail me,” Ai whispers, clasping his hands, “none of this is your fault, you were-”

Sousuke takes him in a crushing embrace, nose in his hair, breathing like a man surfacing in the middle of the ocean.

“You are going to _stay here,_ ” he says, no, _orders,_ “and I am going to guard you both, beloved. I promise.”

Ai shivers slightly. He could never be scared of Sousuke, but this was the first time he has given him a command, one he was bound to follow.

 

-

 

Ai can hear the crunching of snow, even from the bed, and hears Sousuke release a low growl from the front room. He pats his stomach; he is close, very close, he thinks, and his alpha is wildly protective, allowing no-one to see him. Even his parents were turned away.

Ai knows it's irrational to an extent, who in their village would want to hurt him? But he can't help but agree with this extreme stance, at least his parental instincts do.

He listens to Sousuke whisking the curtains, expecting him to hiss a refusal at whoever has turned up, but to his shock, the front door is unlocked, squeaking open.

“Thankyou!”

Ai struggles upward, heart pounding, as Sousuke comes into the room. He crouches by the bed, as he seems to do now, clasping his hand.

“My love, Momotarou is here to see you,” he says lowly, unable to keep the abrasiveness out of his voice. It's not personal, Ai knows; he's shocked Momo was even let inside.

Ai simply nods, and Sousuke squeezes his hands before exiting.

He says something to Momo Ai cannot hear, and a few moments later, the familiar redhead is shuffling quietly over to the bed, a small smile on his face.  
“Hey, Ai,” he says softly, patting the bed, “do you mind if I just sit here?”

“Please, sit, Momo,” Ai replies, pleased, “it's good to see you.”

Momo very gingerly sits down.

“How are you feeling?” he asks in the same soft, careful voice, and Ai sighs.

“I'm not sick, you know,” he grumbles, and Momo laughs quietly, grin growing wider.

“I know, it's just...”

“It's kinda weird, I know. I'm feeling fine, though, other than this appetite.”

Momo smiles wider, shuffling to smooth his hair.

“Sousuke would be taking care of that, I'd imagine,” he half-jokes. The wildly possessive behaviour of the alpha was lost on no one. Ai nods, though, rubbing his distended stomach.

“How long, now? Two weeks?” Momo asks curiously.

“At most,” Ai murmurs, feeling a light kick under his hand. He grabs Momotarou's, placing it on his belly.

“Wha- oh!”

Momo's eyes go wide as the baby kicks, sparkling with delight. He laughs as she moves again, practically glowing.

“She's fiesty, like her mother!” he jokes, and Ai smiles. It fades a little as Sousuke's feet appear at the bedroom curtain, and he knows time is up. Momo faintly sighs, shrugging as he stands.

“Can't blame him,” he whispers, and Sousuke lifts it, eyes fixated on the beta as he moves away from his mate. Ai waves lightly.

“Thanks for visiting, Momo,” he says softly, “I'll see you soon.”

“Yeah, can't wait to see the new member of the family!” Momo replies, grinning, before Sousuke ushers him out, clearly at his limit.

The front door closes, and he can hear the curtains being whisked back as his alpha no doubt watches him retreat. The moment he is satisfied, he is back by Ai's side, breathing heavily.

“Sousuke, thankyou.”

His alpha says nothing in response, climbing onto the bed with him, his woodsmoke scent billowing, masking Momo's quickly, and Ai sighs inwardly.

He turns as Sousuke presses his lips to the inside of Ai's wrist, breathing deeply.

“Sousuke...”

A low rumble moves in the alpha's chest, eyes darkened with possessiveness as he gazes at his mate.

Ai tugs down his shirt, revealing the bondmark in his skin, and Sousuke moves immediately to lick it, hot breath engulfing it.

“My beloved, my Ai, mine,” he growls, and Ai runs his fingers through his pitch hair gently.

“Yours.”

 

-

 

It's been 7 hours and counting. Ai's water broke early that morning, and within 20 minutes he was in labour, the healer ordering an irascible Sousuke to remain outside of the room while she and Ai's mother helped him deliver.

If not for Ai's father, nervously shooting him looks from the table, reminding him it's not his place, he would have most likely charged in a dozen times over, his omega's cries of pain and exertion leaving him in a furious state. He feels completely helpless. _Again._

Sousuke can't sit, can't eat, keeping the fire stoked and boiling water as the healer shouts for it, but for the rest of the day he paces the floor flat, biting deep into his knuckles in frustration.

On the cusp of the eighth hour, the screams and pants suddenly peter out, and Sousuke's heart drops like a lead weight into his stomach.

“Sousuke...”

The alpha freezes, staring at Ai's mother as her hand lifts the curtains. She looks so tired, but her mouth breaks into a smile, and his heart rises as the sound of wailing reaches him. Robust, high wails.

The beta steps by hurriedly as he surges to the bedroom, looking onto their bondbed, where Ai is lying, trembling with the exertion, pheromones dizzyingly thick on the air. He's never smelt anything quite like it. The village healer is wiping around him, a rare smile on her lips.

“A healthy girl,” the old woman tells him, before leaving, as Ai's mother slips back in, face curious and warm.

Ai is swathed in a fresh blanket, looking up from the green bundle in his steady arms as his alpha approaches the bed.

Sousuke looks down, suddenly feeling the need to be soft, gentle, as his omega looks at him with exhausted eyes.

“Sou...” he whispers, and Sousuke crouches, smelling deeply summer rain scent, blood, sweat, hyper aware of the beta in the room.

“Leave,” he growls to her, curling an arm around his mate, and, while startled, she relents, throwing back glances as she shuffles out.

Ai moves with care, drawing his arms downward.

“Look at her, Sou,” he whispers, “look at our daughter.”

Sousuke gazes down at the bundle in his mate's arms; a tiny face swathed in green cloth, dark locks of jet hair framing it. Ai cradles her so carefully, his breathing slow, quiet, waiting for his reaction.

“She's... perfect,” Sousuke croaks in wonderment, unable to move for a moment, frozen with happiness. He encircles them both with his arms, and Ai sighs with happiness, breathing deeply.

“Did you hear that, my sweet? You're perfect,” he coos, cuddling her close, and Sousuke leans even closer.

Her eyes flicker open, a surge of indescribable joy shooting through him as she moves, little mouth opening with a cry, and the irises looking up at her parents could be Ai's own, a summer sky blue. They stare at one another, before she makes a burbling sound, a chubby fist inching out of the fabric.

“That's your Papa,” Ai whispers, “your big, strong, Papa.”

She turns to the sound of his voice, and Sousuke puts his nose into the bundle as she does so, scenting deeply. She's fragrant with river flower scent, with the merest tint of sandalwood underneath. The baby shifts under his nose, and he laughs softly.

“Does that tickle, little one?” he whispers, gently rubbing her cheek with a finger. Her skin is so soft, still slightly damp. She opens her mouth, eyes squeezing shut as she starts bawling, high voice keening.

“She's hungry,” Ai suddenly says, and Sousuke feels a deep surge of pride at his strong instincts. Ai coaxes their baby onto a darkened nipple, sighing as she finds purchase and begins to suck. Sousuke watches in awe as he coos at her, _a natural,_ he thinks, _a good mate._

_No, no, perfect, Ai's perfect, he who can defend her._

When she finishes her eyes flutter with tiredness, and she soon slips into a doze, cuddled by her mother.

The alpha notices just how fatigued his mate looks; after so many hours, no wonder. He presses close.

“Sleep, Ai,” Sousuke murmurs, kissing his temple. Ai blinks, shaking his head slightly.

“But...”

“I'll watch over you both, you need to rest, my love, you're exhausted.”

Ai slowly nods, and slumps against him, still cradling the little bundle. Sousuke brings his arm up under Ai's, supporting them both. His heart is near to bursting as they both fall asleep; there's no one else in the world at this moment. There doesn't need to be.

_I won't fail you again, my loves. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll tear them apart._

Sousuke leans down, holding them all together, and woe betide anyone who disturbs his family now.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> therewillbecubes.tumblr.com


	3. Day 3: Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and silly prompt fill; enjoy! :D

-

Ai seriously hates doing this. He fidgets as he looks at the rows of boxes in front of him, glancing around the small convenience store aisle to make sure no one's there with him.

It's not because he's squeamish about sex, or that he embarrassed to be seen, no, that's not it.

It's the fact his boyfriend needs XLs, he has to stand there, pick a brand, and then rifle through them for the largest condoms he can find.

Ai wouldn't care, if it didn't always make people incredibly curious.

He now seriously regrets asking Sousuke if he wanted anything from the convenience store before he left his apartment, craving a grape soda.

Ai sighs, grabbing a box from the shelf, his bottle in the other hand, awkwardly placing them on the counter in front of a bored-looking teenager chewing gum, her cap pulled too far back. She grunts a greeting, scanning the soda bottle, and then grabs the condoms.

He bites the inside of his cheek as she pauses, only for a moment, before scanning the box in her hand, putting it in a bag beside the soda. Her face still appears indifferent, but he caught the obvious surprise and amusement on her face for the second she hesitated.

“1550 yen,” she drawls, and Ai quickly digs around for change, fighting a blush.

Ai looks up from his wallet to see the cashier _very_ unsubtly giving his crotch an eyeballing, before her eyes snap back up, face completely blank.

He's not sure whether his resulting flush is from annoyance or embarrassment, extremely glad he elected to wear loose-fitting track pants rather than his usual hip-hugging shorts or skinny jeans.

“Here,” he says, in a too-high voice, and she can't suppress a smirk as she gets his change.

“Have a _great_ evening,” she replies, in a cheery voice laced with mocking. Ai hurries out, cheeks burning, holding the bag close to his chest.

 

-

 

He's still huffing by the time he gets home, all but throwing the bag onto the counter, his face hot.

Sousuke gives him a curious look from the fridge, eyebrow raising as Ai haphazardly dumps the contents on the benchtop, glaring at the purchases.

“What's eating you?” Sousuke asks, voice slightly worried, slightly amused. Ai remembers the suppressed mirth in the face of the cashier and crosses his arms.

“You're buying them next time,” he says grouchily, and Sousuke comes over to him, curious.

“Buying what?”

“Your freaking condoms! Buy them yourself!”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow.

“I didn't think it was a big deal, who cares if strangers notice you have safe sex?” he says, sounding surprised, and Ai shakes his head.

“That's not it!” he cries, picking up the box, jabbing an accusing finger at the corner, “this is!”

“XL?” Sousuke asks, _really_ confused now.

“Yes! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have people trying to judge the size of your dick? In public?” Ai bemoans, and Sousuke grins.

“No one had to judge mine, there was no guessing there,” he says, with a definite touch of what Ai thinks is ridiculous locker room pride. He half-heartedly throws the box at Sousuke's chest; it weakly bounces off, and Sousuke bursts into laughter.

“Fuck, I really want to see this now,” he laughs, and Ai glares at him.

“No! There's no way I'm buying them for you again!” he declares, going to move away, but Sousuke catches him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

He squeaks as he's lifted into the air, flailing his legs a little, and Sousuke puts him down on the counter-top, still chuckling.

Ai glares at Sousuke's groin; it was all it's fault. Sousuke nudges his legs apart, hand caressing his back.

“Really?” he says, voice slightly husky, “won't let me see it?”

“No,” says Ai resolutely, and jumps as lips press onto his neck, Sousuke's mouth trailing upwards.

“Pretty please?” he growls, nibbling Ai's earlobe, “just once.”

Ai sighs, wrapping his arms around Sousuke's waist, looking down. The box is sitting by his right thigh, taunting him.

“It's so embarrassing,” he whines, jerking a little when Sousuke's hot tongue traces the shell, “S-Sou-”

“Would you say it's worth it, though?” he replies softly. Ai huffs, pushing at him.

“You should just buy them!” he says, still unhappy, and Sousuke frowns. He sweeps Ai's hair back, sighing.

“Okay then, I'll even the playing field.”

Ai blinks, staring at him in confusion.

“Huh?”

“I'll buy yours,” Sousuke says with a little smirk, “call it even?”

Is he suggesting what Ai thinks he's suggesting?

“I never top,” he says, and Sousuke's grin widens.

“Like I said, even the playing field,” he murmurs, going in for another kiss.

“I'm a _small,_ ” Ai says, with a touch of despondency, self-conscious.

“Let them figure that one out, Ai,” Sousuke says, cuddling him gently, “don't let them get to you, it doesn't matter.”

“S'easy for _you_ to say,” Ai mutters, but returns the hug, pressing his head to Sousuke's chest.

“You know... I've kinda been waiting for the right time to ask,” Sousuke murmurs, “but whenever it's happening... well, there never seemed to be a good time to suggest it.”

“You... really want to?” Ai asks quietly, and Sousuke squeezes him slightly.

“Yeah,” he says softly, smiling tenderly at his boyfriend as they look at one another.

Ai suddenly slides out of the hug, swinging his legs over the other side of the counter, hopping down to the floor.

Sousuke blinks in surprise as Ai walks to the front door, go to put on his shoes. He looks up expectantly, a little smile playing his lips.

“Well, come on then,” he says cheekily, and Sousuke's eyes widen.

“What, now?” he replies, glancing at his watch.

Ai just smiles, tying up his sneakers, looking up at him from his bent pose, blinking innocently.

“I mean, if you want to _wait-_ ”

Sousuke walks over, and when Ai straightens, he pins him to the wall with his arms, catching his mouth in a heated kiss.

“I don't,” he growls, and Ai smiles coyly, checking the time on his phone.

“We better get there before it closes, then.”

 

-


	4. Day 4: Teacher/Student AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim AU where both warrior Sousuke and alchemist Ai have skills to teach the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing Skyrim before I started this prompt o -o and it also got away from me in terms of length, so posted late! Also, NSFW.  
> Enjoy :D

 

The alchemist's is a small shop, sitting between the much larger general store and the hill that houses the mead hall, a wooden sign with “Ai's Alchemy' swinging over the door. Plants hung from the timber outside, long spiralling lengths of wispy green. The stones are smoothly swept but full of hardy weeds; the owner seems to encourage the growth of anything around his store.

His property, he can do what he wants, Sousuke thinks.

Lavender sits in pots below the open windows, and the swordsman can see the inside is warmly lit, almost inviting.

The door opens on noiseless hinges, and he blinks as he walks in. The place is chaotic, bunches of herbs hanging from the ceiling and strewn on the front counter with all varieties of flower. Sparkling bottles sit on the shelves, their varied colours only hinting at their properties, with careful little labels stuck to each one. They are surrounded by all sorts of ingredients; mushroom clippings, butterfly wings, chitinous insect bodies. The shop seems to thrum with life, warmed by a small brazier to the side, lanterns on the walls, candles in haphazard places, held by their melted wax in most cases.

There's no one in the room, the doors on either side of the counter closed, and with interest, Sousuke leans across the counter slightly to better look at a case behind it, staring at the soul gems inside. He's never fussed around with enchantments, or making his own potions, not really finding any interest in it. That and it's gold, a lot of gold.

He taps his foot, unsure what to do. The frost salts are sitting heavily in his pocket; but he can't just leave them on the counter for the owner to find.

Ai, the court mage said. His name was Ai.

That didn't really help, the alchemist was supposed to be here, and he isn't.

He continues looking around the room; well, whoever he was, he was certainly well-stocked. Spider's eggs, fire salts, vampire dust, Sousuke had sold all of those before, usually good gold in it.

The main centre of power was the Alchemy Table, with it's strange glass vessels and carvings, and the Arcane Enchanter, blue rivulets glowing in the candlelight.

He didn't have the foggiest how to use either.

“-unlocked _again-_ gods-”

Sousuke straightens, head snapping to the now-open door, and the man holding it open stares at him in shock.

“Oh! Hello! W-Welcome!” he stammers, hand trying to tidy his hair; it's sticking in all directions, full of twigs and leaves. He looks like he's been through the wash, his light furs covered in mud, face blackened with dirt and ash, and he trembles slightly with the weight of the sack on his back.

“Do you want some help?” Sousuke asks, raising an eyebrow, but he shakes his head, lowering the bag to the floor in front of the counter.

“Fine now- ouch-” he mutters, rubbing his elbow, sighing, “I'm Ai, by the way. Sorry if you've been waiting around, I always forget to lock the shop when I go out.”

“Uh, I see,” Sousuke says lamely, and Ai gives him a wry smile.

“Collecting ingredients is sometimes dangerous work,” he says in explanation, not much of one, “but that's why I have a dagger I guess.”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow; the tiny knife at his belt could be called a dagger, if the light was poor and he decided to squint.

“Can't you do magic or something?” Sousuke asks, and the alchemist jerks his head.

“Last resort, really takes it out of me,” he says with a sigh, before yelping at his reflection in a cracked mirror over the counter, “gods, I look a sight.”

Sousuke doesn't say anything, not wanting to insult his intelligence by disagreeing. Ai shakes his head violently, scattering twigs and leaves.

“No wonder the guards at the gate looked at me funny,” he groans, “I look like I crawled out of wildwood on my face.”

Sousuke can't help it, he snorts, and the young man gives him a hopeless smile, sighing.

“Anyway, how can I help you?” he says, “need some potions?”

“Actually, I have a delivery for you, from Ryugazaki,” Sousuke says, digging the bundle from his pockets.

“Ah! The frost salts?” Ai says, “thankyou very much.”

He puts them below the counter, before moving a few things around, making glass-clinking sounds.

“I expect you'd like some recompense?” he says, putting coloured bottles on the counter, “will these suffice?”

Sousuke blinks at the three potions; and Ai points to them.

“A nice health one, though it's kind of a misnomer, it just strengthens your immune system and increases vitality,” he says brightly, “and you've got stamina, that eases the strain on muscles and joints. And a potion to cure most common ailments.”

Sousuke blinks as he smiles.

“Is that satisfactory?” he asks pleasantly.

“Uhh, it's a lot for a delivery,” Sousuke mutters, looking at them. They'd be worth quite a bit of gold. Ai waves his hand.

“You waited around for me to show up, these are for your trouble!”

Sousuke realises the alchemist is not going to take no for an answer, and nods.

“Thanks,” he replies, putting them in his pack.

”Need anything else?” Ai asks, “I sell all kinds of ingredients and recipes for the budding alchemist!”

Sousuke rapidly shakes his head.

“I... don't do alchemy,” he mutters, and Ai nods.

“Well, I have potions if you ever need them.”

“Alright... well, uh, I'll just- be going then.”

“Thankyou for coming by!”Ai beams, giving him a little wave, “if you need anything else, do stop by.”

“Uh, sure, thanks,” Sousuke replies, leaving.

He stands awkwardly as the front door closes behind him, before shaking his head, as if insects were buzzing around his ears.

That alchemist was a strange one; he knew plenty of magic users and types, and most seemed willing to do anything for knowledge, the pursuit. But most of them also had spellcraft up their sleeve, powerful tricks to protect themselves. That, and their aloofness, their disdain for those of the blade; Ai seemed to be free of that as well.

He found him so... intriguing.

Sousuke wasn't sure what to do with himself, and trudges back up to the keep with the intention of obtaining work; perhaps a bounty.

He's given a bounty slip by the steward, an older woman that tries to quote old Nord literature at him, and as he's passing the court wizard's quarters he stops.

Sousuke can't shake the alchemist from his head, his curious eyes, his openness, his friendliness.

“Ryugazaki,” he says politely as he walks into the lab, looking around at the neatly ordered scrolls and gems. The harried looking mage looks up from something he's scribbling, frowning a little.

“Ah, Yamazaki, was it? What is it?”

“I delivered the salts, I was just asking around for more work,” he says, and the wizard sighs.

“I suppose it is hard for sellswords to find something, this Hold is well-patrolled, after all,” he says, waving a hand. Sousuke says nothing; this is the usual for mages.

“I did actually have something else, only remembered it after you left,” Ryugazaki says, moving to a different table. He adds quickly, “I'm a very busy man, with important projects. So you can see why I'd forget a trivial matter like deliveries.”

Sousuke just nods in agreement, and holds his hand out. A black bag is put into it, surprisingly heavy.

“That's for Ai, I want to thank him for the valuable texts and samples he secured for me, and gold for your trouble of course,” Ryugazaki says formally, handing him a dozen septims as an afterthought, “can't have him thinking I don't take my research seriously.”

“I'll deliver them.”

As he walks down the many steps from the keep, he can only think of Ai's little knife, his dagger. Was that all he had? Sousuke had seen some shit, but at least he'd had a full set of armour and a greatsword when he'd dealt with it, the lively young alchemist had nothing.

It makes him uncomfortable when he thinks about it, unpleasantness roiling in his stomach. He wants to do something about it, help that irrepressible spirit.

The urge confuses him, but it's too strong to ignore.

 

-

 

“Oh!”

A slow, warm smile spreads over Ai's face; it's scrubbed clean, and he's changed his clothes, but his hair is still cutely mussed in wild curls. Sousuke awkwardly walks in, clutching his delivery.

“Welcome back!” Ai chirps, “didn't expect to see you again so soon!”

Sousuke tries to smile, but he is certain it comes out as a pained grimace, and Ai's cheery grin drops just a fraction.

“Uh, yeah,” he says, rubbing his head, holding out the bundle, “I have another delivery from Ryugazaki. He said it's a thankyou for something, I don't know, magic references or something.”

Ai curiously opens it, and lights up.

“Oh! A sample of dragon scale!” he says in delight, “this must be from the recent slaying, I can't even remember what I did for him to warrant this... the books, maybe...?”

He seems to drift off in thought, looking at the obsidian scales in his hand.

Sousuke coughs, rolling his neck.

“Oh! I expect you'd want something for your trouble!” Ai says, smiling, “I can give you another potion, if you'd like?”

“Uhh, actually- I want to ask you something.”

“Huh? What is it?”

He smiles beatifically, waiting for the request. Sousuke looks awkwardly at a spot beside his head, staring at some scrolls.

“Can I teach you how to use a sword?”

Ai blinks at him in surprise, confusion. Sousuke rendering his services is the opposite of paying him.

“I- I don't carry swords, too heavy,” Ai mumbles, looking down, “uh, thankyou for the offer?”

“Doesn't have to be a sword then, just a better weapon than that sticking knife you've got,” Sousuke hurries on, and Ai looks at him in bewilderment, glancing at his little dagger.

“Umm, how much are you asking for?” he asks, sounding a little confused.

“No fee.”

“Nothing is free,” he stresses, obviously trying to get Sousuke's angle.

“I want to teach you.”

Ai's face goes very blank, and he assesses Sousuke properly for the first time.

“Why?” he asks in a quiet voice.

“You're in too much danger with just a small blade like that, and no armour,” Sousuke mutters, “I... can help you defend yourself better. Please let me.”

Ai's very still, gazing at him, searching for deceit or trickery.

“You... mean it.”

“I do,” Sousuke says firmly, “and you'll find some armour isn't that heavy, most can wear hide or furs.”

The alchemist stares at him a little longer, before he breaks into a sudden smile.

“Well, if you're going to teach me that, let me teach you some alchemy.”

Sousuke shakes his head, “I don't know the first thing about it-”

“Then we'll both be starting at square one!” Ai says cheerfully, suddenly exuding excited energy., and Sousuke wonders what he's unleashed with his offer.

 

-

 

“Now, see how it's bleeding out? That red is the blisterwort essence, now we add the ground wheat while it's bubbling.”

It's very delicate work, something Sousuke's battle-roughened hands are not used to, and his fingers grip the little measuring tools awkwardly. He measures out some of the wheat, suppressing a curse when his clumsy fingers spill some on the table. Ai just lightly sweeps at it with his fingers.

“That's fine, that's plenty.”

Sousuke nods shortly, eyes trained on the small bubbling vessel, unsure what is supposed to happen. White smoke begins curling out of the top, and he flicks his eyes to Ai in panic.

“That's supposed to be happening, that's good,” he says, smiling encouragingly, “when the smoke stops rising, take it off the heat and leave it to cool.”

It's also an annoying combination of monotonous and very particular, Sousuke thinks, as he watches the white wisp through the neck, biting his lip.

The smoke soon disappears entirely, but Ai grabs his hand when he goes to take the glass bottle.

“Ah, um, use the tool,” he says, letting go of his fingers, pointing at a clawed metal implement, “it's very hot- don't want you to burn yourself.”

Sousuke nods, flexing his hand involuntarily. The skin tingles slightly where Ai touched it. He closes the neck of the bottle in the tool, putting it to the side. Ai smiles shyly.

“Great! Don't worry, we can leave it to cool now,” he says, sensing Sousuke's frustration with the time-consuming process, “and when it's done we can bottle it and label it.”

Sousuke nods, grateful, and straightens up, stretching to work out the tension of his muscles. His tallness is a definite disadvantage; Ai is the perfect height to work at the low table without getting strained.

Ai begins to pack up the unused ingredients, sweeping the leftover bits and pieces into a bucket. Sousuke watches him awkwardly, wanting to help, but knowing he'd probably just get in the way.

“There we go,” Ai says happily, “should be almost cool enough to bottle.”

Sousuke carefully pours it into another bottle, this one with a wider lip, thankfully, and Ai beams as he plugs it, proclaiming it finally done.

“I don't think it's right...” Sousuke says grumpily, glaring at the bottle as Ai labels it, “it's not really a health potion, it won't work.”

Ai smiles patiently, holding it up to the light.

“See the red tinge to it?” he says, “that's the healing essence, and while it may be... crude, it will work. It's an excellent first attempt to have a potion work at all.”

Sousuke isn't convinced, frowning, and raises his eyebrows when Ai puts it carefully on the shelf.

“You're not going to _sell_ that, are you?” he asks incredulously, and Ai shakes his head, blushing.

“No... um, I was hoping to keep it? Unless you wanted it,” he says, looking at him hopefully. Sousuke finds himself pleased, a tiny bit embarrassed.

“Sure, if you want,” he says, “I'm not surprised it's terrible though, I knew I'd be bad at this.”

“You're very good for a beginner, trust me,” Ai replies, beaming, and Sousuke shakes his head in embarrassment.

“Yeah, well, I can only get better, I guess,” he says gruffly.

“If you think you're bad at this, wait until tomorrow,” Ai says good-naturedly, “I don't remember the last time I held a sword.”

 

-

 

They practise behind the shop, where only children run past, everyone else too busy to watch, and the grassy space has enough room to maneuver.

Ai looks relieved when Sousuke gives him a wooden sword to start with, and he suppresses a chuckle. He remembers taking his own practise swords so unwillingly, certain that he was ready for real steel by age 8.

It's clear after a few minutes of basic forms and some stance instruction that Ai really hasn't used a weapon like this before. It's slightly surprising, Sousuke knew every father in his village taught their sons, and often, daughters, swordplay, whether they liked it or not. It was the Nord way.

“Okay,” Sousuke says, “we'll face each other, and you try to hit me, okay?”

Ai looks nervous, but nods resolutely. Sousuke's armour will protect him from the off chance he gets a blow through.

Sousuke doesn't go particularly easy, batting off the jabs, at first nervous weak ones, before Ai tries desperately to get his sword through, puffing and lunging. They stop after a few minutes, Ai sheened with sweat.

“Catch your breath, and we'll try again.”

It goes on like this, four, five, six rounds, and Sousuke can see his face set in determination, not backing down despite his many failed attempts. It's very encouraging, he thinks, and while he's musing, the tip of Ai's sword skates up his left bracer, the alchemist making a tiny yelp of surprise.

“Oh! I did it!” he says, pleased, and he's been trying so hard that Sousuke decides not to tell him that he wasn't paying attention for that second.

“Mhm, yes,” he says, “how did you get through?”

Ai blinks, frowning slightly, before blushing.

“I kind of just, jabbed,” he says, sounding embarrassed, “I wasn't really thinking about it...”

“That's fine,” Sousuke says, “just get used to how it feels, first.”

Deciding it's time for a change of pace, he instructs Ai to raise his sword.

“We'll try again, but this time, I'll try and hit you,” Ai's face immediately floods with alarm, and he hurries on, “don't worry, I'll only use practise swings.”

He doesn't look convinced, but raises his weapon all the same, and Sousuke takes a moment to admire his tenacity.

Sousuke does go slowly, as slowly as he can, but even then Ai has trouble, tiring quickly, not swift enough to block him, and Sousuke's heart jumps in surprise when he catches him on the chest, pushing him.

Ai topples backwards, landing squarely on his ass, and blinks rapidly, a dazed look on his face, like he's confused how he got there.

Sousuke holds out a hand to help him up, abashed, and Ai shakily takes it.

“I'm not very good at this...” he mumbles, moving the wooden sword up and down, Sousuke pats his shoulder.

“Practise makes perfect, and besides, your arm isn't used to the weight, nor your muscles to the movements,” he says, “but they will strengthen with use.”

Ai nods, looking a little less glum.

“Come on, we'll give it another go,” he says bracingly, and Ai smiles shyly.

“Okay!”

It's a bit better, Ai blocking a few of his slower swings as they circle one another; he's nowhere near counters though, Sousuke muses. But within a minute his arm is trembling with strain, and Sousuke stops before he falls over from fatigue.

“We'll have a break,” he says, and they sit by one of the stone channels, Ai still weighting the practise weapon.

“That was good, you are already picking up on movement tracking,” Sousuke says, “you can see how an opponent will swing by his body.”

“It's a lot more... technical than I thought,” Ai muses, jabbing his sword at the air.

Sousuke grins, feeling an odd urge to ruffle the alchemist's hair.

“Some of it is instinctual, I'll admit, with experience, but there is a lot than can be taught. You sound surprised.”

Ai goes bright pink, waving his free hand wildly.

“Oh, no no, I didn't mean- I don't think-” he stammers, but Sousuke chuckles, shaking his head.

“It's alright,” he laughs, “I get the feeling a lot of us like the wild aspect people give us.”

He shows Ai a few more basic forms, but it's clear the young man is too fatigued to pick them up properly, and he calls it a day.

“Want to get some dinner?” he asks casually, and Ai nods, yawning a little.

“Sounds good,” he replies, and soon they are getting curious looks as they sit together in the local inn, the innkeep beaming at them as he serves them roasted goat, fresh from the spit.

“Ai! Who is your new friend?” he chirps, pleased, and Ai smiles tiredly.

“This is Sousuke,” he says, accepting a plate, “Sousuke, this is Nagisa Hazuki.”

“Pleased to meet you!” Nagisa says happily, “any friend of Ai's is a friend of mine!”

They dig into the meat after he leaves, and Ai has a surprisingly ferocious appetite.

“I haven't had goat in ages,” he remarks, “it's delicious.”

“Pretty good,” Sousuke agrees, smiling at him, and notices a small tremble run through the young man's body. Perhaps he's cold.

“Do you want to move closer to the fire?” Sousuke offers.

Ai eyes the blaze warily, and shakes his head.

“What's wrong?” Sousuke asks curiously, and Ai sighs.

“I... can't stand fire, open fire like that,” he mutters, “I'm very careful with fire at the shop, I've- I've seen what it can do. I just... I don't like it.”

He shrugs non-commitally, but Sousuke can see it's forced and tense.

“I don't even use fire spells, I'm so afraid of setting myself or my ingredients on fire,” he murmurs, and Sousuke nods.

“It's not irrational,” he offers, and Ai gives him a small smile.

“You'd be surprised,” Ai replies softly.

They finish their haunches quietly, Sousuke sipping at a mug of mead, Ai having refused any. A bard strikes up a soft tune, soothing voice filling the inn, other patrons swaying to the music. Sousuke feels pleasantly full, brain slightly hazy, perfectly content to sit there.

“Ah, this one's my favourite,” Ai murmurs, as the familiar 'The Dragonborn Comes' is requested. Sousuke's feeling of contentment is only deepened by the sight in front of him. Ai's eyes are lidded, his smile soft and warm, skin aglow in the firelight, peaceful.

“It's an excellent one,” he agrees, and that warmth is turned to him, blue eyes inexorably holding him in their cast.

 

-

 

Ai steadily gets better at swordplay, and Sousuke finds he is infinitely more comfortable with an axe rather than a sword; his lithe, fluid movements are more suited to lighter weapons, but it's his tendency to move quickly and avoid the confrontation that decides he needs a weapon that doesn't rely so much on the intricacies.

He doesn't know the rate at which he's improving in alchemy, but Ai is endlessly encouraging, and within two months he can prepare the basic potions from memory. The alchemist keeps all of his creations on their own shelf, surrounding them with sprigs of lavender and wild mountain flowers Sousuke brings back from his hunting.

He can't shake the curious ache in his stomach whenever he's away from the young man, his face and voice in his dreams. Nor can he seem to quell the tingling of his skin whenever he is near, the little leap his heart makes every time their eyes meet, his pleasure when Ai laughs or blushes.

Sousuke told him he would teach him properly, and to do so, he just had to stay in and around the Hold. It's not really a big deal, he decides, he can find plenty of work around the area; the Jarl's bounties alone keep him in good coin, and he often finds enough to sell from the bandits he slays.

It's only when an old client asks him to travel a good few days out, he refuses, surprising them both, that Sousuke realises he wants to remain quite badly. The gold was decent, better than one would usually be offered. He had a good reputation on delivering what was promised, and some were willing to pay him that bit extra.

Still, he'd refused; and now he was uncomfortably aware of just how attached he'd grown to the alchemist, all within the space of just a few months. At least Nagisa had the good graces to give him a longer-term deal on a room, though he'd tried to ignore all the winking.

“You're becoming the Jarl's only bounty hunter,” the steward remarks one afternoon, handing him the bounty slip, “we see you all the time in the keep.”

“A welcome face, in these troubled times,” the Jarl remarks from his throne, “someone getting things done.”

“Thankyou, Jarl Tachibana,” Sousuke says, bowing slightly, and the Jarl smiles warmly. His housecarle seems less impressed, then again, Sousuke's not sure if his expression has changed from a flat stare since they first laid eyes on one another.

“Good hunting,” the Jarl replies, nodding.

Sousuke tucks the bounty into his belt, humming as he walks down the many steps. The more work he finds around the Hold, the longer he can stay. Sousuke stops on the steps, heart fluttering. What was he thinking? Once Ai's learned how to defend himself, his work is done.

Work he had imposed upon himself, he is reminded. He can't make sense of himself anymore, and it's all tied to that wilful alchemist.

The only thing Sousuke can't deny is how much he wants to stay.

 

-

 

Ai beams as he bottles up the potion; a particularly tricky one, supposed to strengthen the muscles and bones for a short amount of time, but he'd done it without any major mistakes, slightly proud.

It was marred by the fact he would be leaving, so soon. Too soon.

He was low on coin, and the job offer was too good to pass up, even though he would be gone for weeks; Sousuke wasn't sure if he could come back comfortably. Ai knew how to defend himself, right? He wasn't needed, he had no reason to stay.

If Ai noticed his sudden withdrawal, he said nothing about it, continuing to tell him the different properties of the ingredients they had been using. Sousuke dutifully copied what he was saying into his journal. Ai had given it to him at the start of his second lesson, saying no alchemist was without a record of recipes, and of ingredients and their properties. It was a small gift at first, but it grew into something invaluable, something they shared, and when Sousuke finished the entry, perhaps the last entry, his heart grew still in his chest.

“Sousuke... are you alright?”

He looks up from the page, into Ai's worried gaze. His heart lurches, aches.

“I'm leaving,” he says, blunter than he meant to be, and Ai frowns.

“Oh... where are you going?”

“I've got a job over near the Imperial City,” Sousuke says, unable to look at him, “it's going to be a few weeks, at least.”

“Will you come back?”

He warms and despairs at the hope in those words; he doesn't know. He wants to.

“Maybe,” is all he replies, and Ai turns downcast, sighing.

Sousuke pats his belt; there's a brand-new weapon there, one he is certain Ai didn't notice, wouldn't have noticed. He was waiting for the right moment.

“Ai... I have something for you.”

The alchemist's eyebrows shoot up, and a curious blush creeps onto his cheeks.

“Huh? W-what...”

Sousuke unbelts the sheath from his side, putting the new war axe onto the counter. His blue eyes go wide and flick rapidly from Sousuke's face to the weapon.

“A-an axe?”

“Steel war axe, and I- enchanted it,” Sousuke says, voice low with sudden bashfulness, as Ai picks it up, weighting it in his hand.

“It feels... amazing,” he whispers, gazing at it. It gives a very dim pulse of ice blue as he grips the hilt, running along the fine engravings, “frost magic?”

“Mhmm, because you hate fire,” Sousuke mumbles, “I- I hope you like it. It's good steel, just put it to grindstone every know and then and recharge with soul when- well, you know what to do.”

Ai is staring at him, and Sousuke feels more than a little uncomfortable, unable to judge his expression.

“Well,” he says, trying to sound non-commital, “I should be going, I'll see you-”

“Wait!”

Ai hurries around the counter, but makes a curious skidding stop right in front of him, arms swinging up, jerking to a halt, and hurriedly pulled back to his sides.

“Were you about to... hug me?” Sousuke says, uneasy smile on his face. He feels strange when he and Ai touch, nervous and excited, and he is suddenly anxious. Ai shuffles his feet, looking awkward, but nods.

“I- uh, how do I thank you?”

Sousuke scratches the back of his head, unable to meet his face.

“No need to,” he replies, “I wanted to.”

He can feel Ai's searching gaze roaming all over him, but remains looking away.

“... why?”

It's whispered, and Sousuke finally musters his courage to meet his eyes; he freezes. They're watering, tears threatening to spill over.

“What's wrong?” Sousuke asks nervously, and Ai scrubs his face on his sleeve.

“Y-you've been so generous,” he mutters, “I don't understand why.”

“Because... we're friends?” Sousuke says, but the look Ai gives him makes him feel this answer was inadequate.

“We hardly knew each other when you offered me free weapon lessons,” Ai says, tone oddly accusatory, “and you even said you were worried about me. You- I mean, you're a good person, but- you've had to survive out there, and looking after other people just.... drains you. I don't understand.”

Sousuke stares at him, reasons ticking over in his head, and Ai looks so tense, upset. This wasn't what he expected. He doesn't like it at all, he just wants to make him happy, make sure he's-

_Oh._

Ai can see the change in his face, and backs up a little, frowning.

“What is it?” he says, voice careful.

“The thought of you being in such danger is... unacceptable to me,” Sousuke replied, and Ai opens his mouth, so he hurries on, “I know you've looked after yourself, but I wanted to do something to help you, and that's all I had to offer.”

“Why-”

“You consume my thoughts,” Sousuke says quietly, “you have since I first met you.”

He feels a heavy sweep of discomfort and odd relief at the admission, and the gape on Ai's face does not help, but he holds firm, waiting for the alchemist's reply.

“... truly?” he whispers, expression unreadable. Sousuke figures he may as well get it all out now, while he still can.

“I want to protect you, I want you to be safe,” he says softly, “but with that free, stubborn, curious spirit of yours... well, you needed to be to protect yourself.”

Ai blinks at him slowly.

“That's why you offered,” he says, finally able to understand.

“Yes,” Sousuke replies simply.

His skin burns as Ai embraces him, head pressed to his chest, the pressure of his weight is enough to set off the sensation. Sousuke slowly brings his arms around him to return it, mindful of his heavy armour; he feels oddly hungry and warm, pleased.

“You were in mine too,” Ai says quietly, muffled, “I was so excited when you returned that day.”

“Thought you'd scared me away, wild young alchemist?” Sousuke murmurs, fingers tightening on his clothes, only a thin layer covering his skin.

“I didn't really expect a handsome warrior to be waiting in my shop,” Ai replies, and Sousuke's heart stops for just a second.

“Handsome?” he murmurs, before he can help himself, and Ai stiffens.

“Uh- I- um-”

Sousuke moves away, holding him out a little, face pensive. Ai's face is deeply coloured, eyes fixed on the floor. He curls a finger underneath his chin, tilting his face up gently.

“That's encouraging to hear,” Sousuke says softly, Ai meets his gaze; he can see his own nervousness reflected in his eyes.

He leans down, and presses a gentle kiss on Ai's lips, only for a moment, before he searches his face, looking for the reactions he's fearing. The young man seems dizzy, gazing at him with something close to wonder.

“I'm taking that as an invitation to keep going?”

His eyes flick away for a moment, and Sousuke's heart drops like a lead weight as Ai hurries away, to the front door.

Which he locks, before shyly approaching Sousuke again, pink but pleased.

“Can't have anyone walking in-”

Sousuke grabs him, Ai letting out a squeak, before he cuts it off with his mouth, eager to feel the warmth he had only sampled earlier.

They break apart as they run out of breath, Sousuke feeling dazed, like someone's glanced a blow off the back of his head. Ai blinks at him hazily, hands hooking onto his arms to keep upright. Sousuke is seized by the need to feel each other's warmth, Ai's touch. The steel was preventing that, he needed to get it _off._

Ai's eyes widen as he begins to loosen the leather ties with haste, and points to his storeroom.

“Put it... in there,” he says, and he takes the bracers Sousuke's removed, hurrying away with them. He takes off his chest piece, and leaves it on the floor, before whirling around to see Ai waiting for him in the doorway.

Sousuke doesn't bother with his boots, and sweeps Ai into another embrace, relishing his heat, how his ungloved hands can trail up his shirt, finally feel every ridge of his spine, his lean muscular form. Ai gasps as Sousuke runs fingers from the nape of his neck, setting in his curls and gripping tightly.

“Sousuke-”

He tastes sweet, so warm, tongue roiling against his; the rest of his body pressing urgently, and the all-encompassing heat in Sousuke's body suddenly pools, his thoughts becoming fuzzy as the blood rushes from his brain.

He moans and Ai looks at him in surprise, an anticipatory gleam in his lovely eyes. Slender hands wrap around his shoulders and pull him down, low enough that Ai's teeth nip at his lobe.

“Counter,”Ai breathes into his ear, and Sousuke makes a grunt of confusion. Ai grips him harder, one hand sliding down to paw at his erection.

“Counter,” he repeats, urgently, “oil's there.”

Sousuke lifts him, carrying him over and laying him on his back, moving aside scrolls and books. Some of them roll onto the floor, but Ai takes no notice, instead pointing at the bottles.

“Lavender oil, purple bottle,” he rasps, voice hoarse, and Sousuke finds it, taking it in clumsy fingers.

The scent isn't as strong as he thought it would be, and he's grateful for it as Ai takes off his shirt, wriggling his hips.

Sousuke's skin buzzes with anticipation as he slides off Ai's trousers; his legs are slender, leanly muscled, and Sousuke's cock twitches at the sight of Ai's, flush against his stomach, already hardening.

He trails his hands down Ai's torso, drinking him in. Ai flushes deeply, groaning with need as Sousuke's warm fingers slide down the v of his legs.

“Sousuke,” he moans, “please...”

“I'm just admiring you, my Ai,” Sousuke says lowly, voice husky as he touches the base of Ai's cock; the effect is immediate, Ai jerking his hips, moving into the touch, shuddering.

Sousuke can't ignore the need growing in his own stomach, and he nudges Ai's legs apart, slicking his fingers in oil. Ai gasps as he lowers, laving his hole, before inserting a single finger in.

The young man is stunning, pink running from his collarbone and disappearing into his hair as he moans, moving himself on Sousuke's fingers, one, then two, then three, a few stray tears running down his cheeks at the sensation. Sousuke's eyes hungrily roam over his body, and he can't resist running his tongue up Ai's hot cock, feeling it twitch and harden.

“You look so good,” he growls, “you're so pretty for me, Ai.”

He covers his dick in the oil, Ai craning his neck to look at him, whispering words of need.

“Very soon, dearest, very soon,” Sousuke coos, placing the head against his stretched entrance, eager to feel those walls around him, to be with this beautiful young man.

Ai gasps as he pushes in, and gods, he is perfect, tight, hot, squeezing around Sousuke's cock as he sinks in, a small, strangled gasp spilling from his lips.

“Fuck, Ai,” he garbles, and he lifts one of Ai's thighs, wanting a better look at his hole, stretched around the thick length inside.

Ai's fingers curl around the edge of the wood as Sousuke begins to move, mouth opening as he moans softly.

“Sousuke- ahn- oh my gods-”

He gasps as Sousuke latches his mouth onto his lifted leg, sucking and laving at the fine skin, eyelids slitted, staring at him through the corners.

His mouth comes off with a wet pop, and he shudders his breath, moving almost languidly.

“Beautiful, gods, you're beautiful,” he whispers, and Ai cries aloud as he buries himself entirely, clenching around him. Sousuke lowers the leg, desperate to taste Ai's inviting mouth, hot and red and looking so wet, saliva trailing down his chin.

Ai's pants are cut off as he eagerly returns the kiss, opening to allow Sousuke's tongue entrance.

He keeps a steady rhythm with his hips, Ai arching underneath him.

“Ahh! Right- there!” Ai gasps, and Sousuke pauses.

He pulls back and slams into Ai's warmth, cock throbbing, and Ai cries out, tears running down his face.

“So good, right there!”

“You want more?” Sousuke asks, sitting, fully buried in Ai's sweet hole, and the alchemist nods and whines.

“More, more, please!”

The pace becomes frantic, almost sloppy, skin slapping on skin, Sousuke spurred by Ai writhing below him, mewls and keens issuing constantly from his pretty red lips.

“Oh gods- Sou!”

Ai comes, cock streaming white ropes over his stomach, and Sousuke moans as he follows, Ai locking his legs around his waist, skewering himself as cum fills him.

“F-uck,” Sousuke moans, sliding out, white dribbling out with him, “Ai.”

“Sousuke,” Ai breathes, and their kisses are deep, soft, his limbs aloft in bliss, Ai running his fingers through jet-black hair, panting softly into his mouth.

“I love you, Ai,” Sousuke whispers, and Ai's face brightens impossibly further, hands clasping his broad cheeks.

“I love you too,” he whispers back, and Sousuke's heart is soaring, overflowing with affection and tenderness.

“I don't want to leave you,” Sousuke says softly; he never wants to leave the alchemist again.

Ai kisses him sweetly, a soft smile on his face.

“I'll be right here, if you want to come back, handsome warrior,” he murmurs, and Sousuke laughs softly, tucking a stray lock back into place.

“I want nothing more, wild young alchemist.”


	5. Day 5: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere-ness ahead because wow, I cannot seem to resist.
> 
> Enjoy!

-

  
Ai was popular with the adults that visited their orphanage.

  
Couples would come in to see the children, talking to them, asking them questions, and many of them seemed taken with the sweet, precocious boy with the silver hair and the beauty spot. Many of them would discuss adoption of this adorable child, but for some reason, once they left, they never came back, not for any of them.

  
Some of the other children connected him to their reticence, and as adored he was by prospective adopters, as disliked he was by the rest of the orphans in the home.

  
They would call him ugly duckling, and quack at him when they tried to take his food, pull his hair, pinch the little black spot on his cheek.

  
Tried, for Ai had one friend, a boy older than him by a year, one he’d been sharing a room with since he was three.

  
Sousuke looked more than just a year older, tall, rough, their differences becoming all the more pronounced as they grew older. At 16 he towered over the rest of them, broad-shouldered, muscular, and Ai remained a slender boy, his face almost childlike in it’s sweetness.

  
The other children soon found out, if they tried to hurt Ai, Sousuke wouldn’t be far behind, chasing them off with just his presence alone. And if not that, than cold, harsh promises, even a fist to the face that none of them could return.

  
It’s that way for years, and Ai keeps to himself, quiet and shy around everyone.

  
In the privacy of their bedroom, however, Sousuke relishes the boy that comes out, full of wonder and spirit, reading books to him, asking him all sorts of questions neither of them know the answers to, talking for hours. When they were smaller, Ai would share the bottom bunk with him, cuddling close, and Sousuke would wrap him in his arms.

  
They couldn’t do that anymore, but sometimes Ai would imagine they were in bunks in a different home, with parents that loved them. Sousuke really would be his brother, then.

  
It’s all he really wants.

-

Adults stopped looking at him when Ai got older, and the other children lost interest in blaming him. He and Sousuke would quietly watch them talking to the younger kids, the elder sometimes drawing patterns into his friend’s back to soothe him.

  
He would put his head on Sousuke’s reliable shoulder, trying not to regret, to feel bitter, but it was hard, as children found new families, and he remained.

  
While Ai stewed in his sadness, Sousuke kept his eyes flicking around, wanting to wrap an arm around the boy. He didn’t want anyone to approach them.

  
His cool gaze lands on the green eyes of another, lounging in the doorway. Uozomi, a tall, lean teenager with a messy mop of black hair.

  
The worst of the bunch.

  
The most reckless, the most rash, the one that kept trying, out of sheer spite, to wound him. Sousuke didn’t know what it was; the older boy just seemed to desire Ai’s pain.  
The resulting animosity between Sousuke and Uozomi spanned years, gaining in seriousness of the offenses; Sousuke hit on the back of the head with a wooden bat, Uozomi appearing one afternoon bleeding profusely where his tooth had been knocked out, constant jabs and jeers, neither admitting where their injuries came from.

  
Uozomi’s lips lift in a mocking smile, pretending to trace a tear down his cheek as he looks at Ai. The boy turns his face away, sniffling, and Sousuke fumes internally.

  
He rolls out of the doorway, passing them, mouth forming to make a whispered “quack quack.”

  
Sousuke surges after him, Ai squeaking exclamations, but all hecan do is watch helplessly as they both go out the back, Uozomi with a careless gait, Sousuke practically stalking after him.  
“Uozomi!” Sousuke barks, and the boy smiles lazily in response.

  
“Oh look, it’s the ugly duck and his attack dog,” he taunts, “are you going to cry little duck? That no one wants you-”

  
Sousuke’s punch landed square in the middle of his mouth, and blood immediately spurts from a split lip, flying everywhere as Uozomi crashes to the floor.

  
“Sou-!”

  
_“Sou!!”_ Uozomi repeats, in a high-pitched voice, and Ai has to hang onto Sousuke’s arm to prevent him throwing another punch.

  
“He’s down! Stop it!”

  
“He won’t,” Sousuke grunts, looking at the boy with disdain. Uozomi nods, a lopsided smile on his face.

  
“Yeah, ol’ Sou always assumes the worst, look at me, bleeding, on the ground, and he still wants to hit me.”

  
Ai glares at him, and huffs.

  
“It’s only because you antagonise him! You’re awful! No wonder no one ever adopted you!”

  
Even as the words come out, he feels terrible. It’s a cruel thing to say to anyone, and Ai feels the anger leave him at his words. Uozomi just seems even more incensed, and something flickers in his expression; anticipation.

  
“Yeah?” he spat, wiping his nose, blood staining his sleeve, “well did you ask your brother why people never adopted you?”

  
Ai opens his mouth to shout something back, but he doesn’t miss the way Sousuke stiffens, eyes darkening in a way he’s never seen.

  
“Oh, you don’t know? Wow! And here I thought you asked him to do it!”

  
Ai looks uncertainly to the older boy. While Uozomi is most likely lying, he needs to see Sousuke deny it; he trusts Sousuke.

  
But the boy says nothing, glaring at the battered Uozomi at their feet, who begins to cackle.

  
“Oh! This is a riot! Ugly duck didn’t realise what his dearest brother has been up to!” he laughs, wheezing slightly, “ever wonder why all those fawning adults never came back for you?”  
He jabs a finger at Sousuke, before his laughter is interrupted by a bout of coughing; he spits up blood and mucus, and Ai takes an involuntary step back.

  
“Sousuke?” he says softly, and the other boy doesn’t meet his eyes, but grabs his hand, pulling him away.

  
Uozomi’s laughing fades away as he leads Ai outside, to the outer wall of the garden, stopping under the great elm. Alone, just the two of them, but for the very first time Ai is nervous, unable to read the lines in his brother’s face.

  
“What was he talking about? Sou?”

  
“Did you really want to leave with any of them?” Sousuke asks instead, and Ai blinks in confusion.

  
“Some of them… were really kind to me,” he says quietly, saddening, “I thought for sure one of them would adopt me. Then I would have a home.”

  
Sousuke’s fists clench, and he looks resolutely at him, mouth becoming a thin, pressed line.

  
“You have a home here,” he says firmly, but Ai shakes his head.

  
“It’s not a real home,” Ai insists, “we don’t have parents, everyone hates us! We’d be happier in new homes. I… always wanted to go home.”

  
Sousuke steps closer, a very odd expression on his face.

  
“You have a home with me.”

  
“What did you do, Sou?” Ai asks again, unnerved by his behaviour, “what was Uozomi talking about?”

  
Sousuke shrugs, but his eyes darken, distant, in a way they never do towards Ai.

  
“I would ask the adults, the ones that wanted to adopt you, if they would adopt me too.”

  
Ai’s heart stops, and he stares in shock. Sousuke continues to look at him, features hard.

  
“They always said no,” he says quietly, “so I would tell them you were not as you seemed. That you were disturbed, that I was the only one that could calm you. None of them wanted that responsibility.”

  
Ai blinks rapidly, feeling both heartbroken and angry.

  
“You- but that’s- Sou-”

  
“So they didn’t come back, and we could stay together, Ai.”

  
The younger boy is silent, the words ticking over in his brain, and Sousuke smiles slightly, moving to take his arm. Ai jerks it back, and his next words drip with incredulity and rage;  
_“How could you?”_

  
Ai’s hands ball into fists, and his body begins to quake with the force of the betrayal, water welling in his eyes. Sousuke blinks in surprise.

  
“Ai, it’s alright, I- I did this for you…”

  
“No! You did it for _you!_ I don’t- I don’t want to talk to you anymore! Just leave me alone!” Ai cries, going to run back to the main house. Sousuke grabs him round the arm, and Ai hisses angrily, twisting and writhing.

  
“Ai…” Sousuke murmurs softly, and it would always calm him. Scrapes, bruises, splinters, all he would have to do is speak his name, calmly, and hold him close, and he would calm.

  
The younger boy wrenches his arm out of Sousuke’s hand, going to hurry away, and without thinking, the larger, stronger Sousuke leaps forward, taking his arm in a vice-grip. He is halfway through yanking him backwards when Ai howls in pain, and Sousuke lets go, as if burned. Horror courses through him as Ai stumbles back, tears flowing down his face.

  
“Why? Why did you do this to me?” Ai sobs, holding his red arm, and Sousuke despairs at the bruise spreading there, he did that, he _hurt_ Ai.

  
“Ai, I’m so-”

  
“Didn’t you want me to have parents?” he wept, voice cracking, as he presses into the wall, far away from Sousuke, “didn’t you want me to have a family? Be loved?”

  
“ _I’m_ your family,” Sousuke says, face pleading as he steps towards the boy, “ _I_ love you!”

  
He reaches out his hand, and Ai screams.

  
“Don’t touch me!” he cries, fury in his features, “never touch me again!”

  
He can’t seem to stop sobbing, breathing too fast and too shallow, leaning against the wall for support, face wet.

  
“Aiichirou, sweet, please calm down-”

  
“Don’t call me that! And don’t tell me to calm down! How dare you!”

  
Sousuke watches helplessly as he sinks to the ground, shaking violently, clutching his arm. He’s whispering something the older boy can’t catch, and nervously Sousuke steps forward, leaning in.

  
“Ai, love, I’m so sorry I hurt you, I didn’t mean to, please let me look at it-”

  
“My arm?”

  
It’s a deadly whisper, and Sousuke freezes, Ai’s head rising slowly upward, features twisted with anger.

  
“You’re apologising for my arm?” he hisses.

  
He didn’t understand, Sousuke realises, he didn’t understand that he’d be taken away, from him, separated, perhaps forever. It was unacceptable.

  
“I am.”

  
“And for denying me a family? Over and over again?” he whispers, voice rising in hysteria. Sousuke bites his lip, willing himself to be calm.

  
“There’s nothing to apologise for, Ai,” he says quietly, “you’ll… you’ll understand, I did this for the both of us.”

  
“The both of us?” Ai cries, jabbing a finger at him, “for you! You took away- my chances to have a home-”

  
Anger surges through Sousuke, bright, hot; how could Ai do this to him? How could he say he wasn’t home with Sousuke?

  
“You’re home with me. You always will be, Ai.”

  
“I wanted someone to love me!” Ai shrieks, vibrating with emotion, “other people to care about me!”

  
_“I’m the only one that loves you, Ai!”_ Sousuke roars, hands curling into fists, “the only one! And you wanted to leave me!”

  
“I didn’t want to leave you, I wanted parents, Sousuke! Please!” Ai cries, “we’d still be friends!”

  
“No.”

  
The anger bleeds out of Ai’s face as Sousuke steps forward, features stormy as the sea, “we wouldn’t be.”

  
He shivers at Sousuke’s cold tone, and stiffens as his fingers come to rest on his shoulder.

  
“Sou-”

  
“No one loves you like I do,” and Ai whimpers as he moves his hand up, to curve his slender jaw, “no one wants you like I do. I couldn’t let them take you from me.”

  
Ai stares in horror as Sousuke shudders, leaning in to breathe in his scent.

  
“I love you so much, Ai, can’t you see that?” he whispers, fingers caressing the nape of his neck, “so much. You- you love me too, don’t you?”

  
Despair lines Ai’s face as they gaze at one another.

  
“Of course, Sousuke,” he replies quietly, “but you’ve done such a terrible thing- how could you be so selfish?”

  
Sousuke takes him in a hug; shushing, and his hands move, stroking his hair, rubbing circles into his back.

  
“My dearest, please, I did it for you.”

  
Ai wriggles, but it’s half-hearted, his nerves numbed with newfound fear. Sousuke continues his ministrations tenderly, protectiveness almost overwhelming him.

  
“Shush, shush, it’s alright, Ai, it’s alright,” Sousuke breathes, “I’ll always be your home.”

-

That night Sousuke stops him before he climbs the ladder to his bunk, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Ai looks away, burning with anger, and Sousuke sighs.

  
“You’ll see I did the right thing, you’ll understand one day, my dearest one,” he murmurs, trailing a hand through his hair tenderly, “I know you will.”

  
He hugs him, eager to feel his warmth, his heartbeat; wanting him so badly to return it.

  
“Sousuke, please don’t,” Ai says in a defeated tone, “don’t pretend you’ve helped me.”

  
Sousuke holds on a little tighter, trembling.

  
“Ai-”

  
“Because you were j-jealous.”

  
Sousuke’s voice drops to a growl.

  
“Jealous?”

  
Ai nods tightly.

  
“You couldn’t give me up, you couldn’t- let me be happy-”

  
Sousuke grips him tightly, shaking.

  
“Aren’t you happy with me?” he says quietly.

  
“I was,” Ai admits, face wreathed in fear, and Sousuke kisses his neck.

  
“Sweet boy, dearest, all that’s changed is you know how I feel…” he murmurs, laving the skin with his tongue.

  
Ai shivers with something close to revulsion at the sensation.

  
“I’m afraid of you, Sousuke.”

  
“The arm? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I never want to hurt you.”

  
“I’m still a-afraid.”

  
Sousuke rises, and Ai looks down.

  
“Don’t be, dearest,” Sousuke says softly, “I’ll protect you from everything.”

  
Ai tries to move out of the embrace, but Sousuke shuffles him backwards, towards the bottom bunk.

  
“Stay with me tonight,” Sousuke says, sitting him on the bed, “I missed… sleeping together.”

  
“We’re too big-” Ai mutters, trying to escape, but Sousuke moves forward, and he scrabbles back in alarm.

  
“We’ll fit,” Sousuke insists, “I’ll show you.”

  
He kisses Ai’s head again, smiling.

  
“I’ll protect you even as you dream.”

  
Ai does not want to argue further, still wary, and lies down, pressed close to the bedroom wall, heart pounding as the larger boy slides under the covers next to him.

  
Sousuke forms a solid barrier between Ai and the outside, arms encasing him, gentle smile on his face.

  
“Sleep, my love, I’m here.”

-


	6. Day 6: Soutori + 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sourintori is my OT3

Aiichirou cannot believe his luck. Or lack thereof.

 

Since almost day 1 of rooming with his senpai, he's handled a slowly growing crush that he knew would go absolutely nowhere. Not with his anger and fixation with Nanase-san, and all he could do was outwardly turn his feelings into support for Rin, be there for his senpai.

It had worked, sort of. They were friends at least, and at the end of the year, Rin had been positively happy; he was pleased to have some part in that, however small.

Ai thought he was getting over his crushes altogether, when he'd had the pleasure of meeting Sousuke Yamazaki, his deep voice and godlike physique making him dizzy, and realising, with no small amount of horror, that the same yearning he'd felt for his fiery captain was now reaching to this new senpai as well.

Now he's stuck watching them both, clear history, undeniable chemistry, and he can feel his heart retreating into his chest, burrowing down, but he cannot just stop being friends with them. If anything, Rin's newfound clarity and purpose make him all the harder to ignore, ruffling his hair and going to him to discuss regimens and possible tweaks to the training schedule. Sousuke is another thing altogether, dizzyingly masculine, completely self-assured, yet they seemed to click the moment they met, the warm look in his eyes going straight to his heart.

Having one crush was bad enough; two was a complete nightmare. And he had the sheer luck that both of his crushes liked each other.

Yes, he was a lucky duck.

He was almost thankful for Momo's irrepressible energy all day every day; more often than not he was distracted by their warzone of a dorm room, his studies, his training. His new late-night trips to the pool chasing all thoughts of his attractive upperclassmen out of his mind.

Until Yamazaki arrived one evening, offering him extra coaching, and who was he to refuse? And suddenly he was weighted with the realisation he was head-over-heels for both of them, unable to choose, knowing he'd never even have the opportunity for either.

When the rumours started, that the captain and the talented Yamazaki were dating, Ai was both crushed and unsurprised, resigned. It was confirmed when he walked in on them after training, sharing a quick kiss in the otherwise empty lockeroom, and he'd backed into the showers, hand over his mouth.

Even though he'd just had one, he'd taken another after he heard them leave, his stray tears washed away.

Thing was though, he wasn't exactly sure who he was saddest about. His feelings were all in a jumble, heart pounding with pain when he saw either of them. It didn't help they were right across the hall. Ai couldn't like them both at the same time, could he? That wouldn't be fair on either.

 

After a particularly tiring training session, gearing up for regionals, Ai wanders back to the dorms. He'd stayed the latest, as usual, finding sharing the space with anyone grating. It was strange behaviour for him, Ai knew, but he was too raw to try and pretend he was okay for very long. It was just easier to be alone for now.

“Hey, Ai.”

Ai's hand paused on the handle, and he plastered a cheery smile on his face when he turned around.

“Hi, Yamazaki-senpai!” he said, lips already ready to drop. Sousuke looks at him a bit oddly, and behind him he can see Rin, sitting in his desk chair, fidgeting, side-eyeing them.

“Can we talk to you?” Sousuke asks quietly, opening the door a little wider, and Ai bites the inside of his cheek. Rejecting him would be out-of-place, invite more questions, but he really didn't want to go in there. Be alone with the both of them in their personal place.

Resigned to the fact he would have to explain his behaviour at some point, he just nodded and walked in. May as well get it over with.

He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room as Sousuke shuts the door behind him, feeling tense, and his mouth becomes a flat little line of anxiety.

“Sit wherever,” Rin says, turning around to face him, and Ai perches on the edge of the bed, pressing the soles of his shoes to the floor.

“What did you want to talk about?” Ai asks, trying to inject innocent curiosity into the question, but Sousuke and Rin share a look, and his stomach turns.

He almost jumps when Sousuke sits next to him on the bed, thankful for his solid foot-planting; the butterfly swimmer is so bulky he could've easily slid down the depression his body makes.

“Rin-senpai? Yamazaki-senpai?” he queries. He wants to leave before the twisting in his gut becomes unbearable.

“Are- are you feeling alright?” Rin asks, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

“What do you mean?” Ai replies, but he's panicking internally. He actually can't do this, he wants to run away now.

“You've been acting oddly,” Sousuke says, a lot more candidly than Rin, “are you avoiding us?”

Ai swallows thickly, eyes darting from Rin's piercing gaze to the floor, fighting a blush.

“N-no,” he says in reply, and it sounds utterly unconvincing, “I'm sorry if it seems like I have been!”

“Well, we haven't discussed times in about a week, and I can never find you after training,” Rin adds, “we have regionals coming up, and with all the work you've been putting in...”

“Ah- well-”

“Momo says you don't talk to him or complain to him much anymore either,” Sousuke interjects, “he says you seem distracted all the time.”

“I guess I've just been so focused on regionals,” Ai offers weakly. Rin glances at Sousuke again, and Ai's heart stops when he hops up, and sits down next to him, their arms brushing. He's sandwiched between his senpai crushes.

“Ai,” Rin says, uncharacteristically gentle, “is something bothering you?”

“Is _someone_ bothering you?” Sousuke adds, an undercurrent of threat in his voice, “other than Momo.”

Ai bites his lip.

“Ai?” Rin asks.

“I like you both,” Ai blurts, and the moment he realises it's out of his mouth he goes beet red, stiffening.

Rin and Sousuke are silent, and Ai realises he can't bear to hear their responses, no matter what they are.

“I'm really sorry!” he cries, “I know you two are dating, I'll get over it, don't worry!”

He springs up, off the bed, making for the door.

“Ai, wait-” Rin starts, but he darts out, into the hall, and into his room, locking the door shut and diving under the covers on his bunk. Momo makes a noise of surprise, looking up from his book as Ai burrows under his blanket, curling against the wall, face burning.

“Nitori-senpai?” Momo asks, giving him a cautious jab with his finger, “what's wrong? Are you okay?”

There's a loud knock from the door, and as Momo bounds over, Ai shoots up, moving faster than he ever has. Momo's hand is on the lock when Ai covers it with his body, shaking his head wildly.

“Ai! Open up!” Rin calls, and Momo's eyebrows shoot into his hair.

“What's going on, Nitori-senpai?”

“Momo, open the door,” Sousuke says.

“Nitori-senpai is covering it! I can't!”

“Ai,” says Rin in an exasperated voice, “please come out, we just want to talk to you.”

Tears well in his eyes, and Momo steps back, face falling.

“Captain, you're making Nitori-senpai cry,” he says, but Ai is too distraught to even care, and slides down the door, pressing the heels of his hands to his face.

“... we'll talk to you later, then,” Rin says, sounding unsettled, “you have to hear us out, Ai.”

They walk away, and when Ai hears their door shut, he stands and makes his wobbly way to bed, Momo hovering around him, looking despondant.

“Nitori-senpai? Are you okay?”

“I just want to sleep, Momo.”

Momo complies, turning off the lights early, crawling into the bunk above him, staying silent. Ai doesn't sleep at all, instead tossing and turning as tears trail down his face.

 

He doesn't see either of his senpais the next morning, and he's grateful, slipping into a daze, too tired to think in any of his classes.

Ai considers skipping training that afternoon, he can barely think, and he's been dragging his feet all day. But he can't not go, he has to keep up, no matter how fatigued he is.

After he changers into his swimsuit, he's accosted by Momo, bouncing around him.

“Nitori-senpai! How are you feeling? You look tired!”

“I'm fine, Momo,” Ai says dully, closing his locker, “let's get to training.”

Neither Sousuke nor Rin attempt to talk to him, though he catches a few concerned looks thrown his way by the latter. He's slower than usual, but it doesn't bother him like it should. He's exhausted.

Ai lingers in the supply room afterward, putting away training gear, listening to the chatter dying out. He pokes his head out; as he'd hoped, the pool is empty, and he can't hear anything from the locker room. Ai pads in slowly, limbs heavy, looking forward to a shower.

He puts his forehead on the tiles as the hot water rushes around him, sighing heavily. Stupid dumb mouth, stupid dumb thoughts, stupid dumb crushes. It would be so much easier without them.

The taps squeak as he turns the water off, and he slowly dries and changes, hoping silently he can get to his room in peace.

His hopes are dashed as he leaves for his locker; Rin and Sousuke are sitting on the benches, clearly waiting for him, their expressions unreadable.

He walks right past them, opening his locker and stuffing his things into his bag.

“Did you sleep last night?” Sousuke asks, and Ai doesn't bother with a response, zipping his bag closed.

“We need to talk to you,” Rin says, and Ai frowns, fighting more tears.

“I don't want to,” he says hoarsely in response, slinging the strap over his arm.

“We want you to go out with us,” Sousuke says.

Ai freezes, disbelieving, and when he turns, he can see even Rin is giving Sousuke a look of surprise. Sousuke shrugs, looking at them both.

“What? We do,” he says, “should've just told you in the first place.”

Ai's heart hammers painfully; he can't even consider this, it feels wrong to him.

“But- you two are dating,” he says, voice cracking a little. Sousuke nods, and Rin rubs his elbow nervously.

“We are...” Rin starts, “but we like you too.”

“But we can't go out with each other,” Ai protests, shocked; they couldn't possibly, it was too... too weird!

“Why not?” Sousuke says bluntly, cool eyes gazing at him, “we're not cheating if we all want each other.”

Rin is looking a little surprised by his frankness, but nods with him.

“You said you like us both,” Rin says and Ai nervously nods, “well, I like Sousuke, and I like you. Sou?”

“I like you both.”

“There,” Rin declares, grinning, “no problem, see?”

Ai is gaping, because this could not be real, it was all so sudden, his feelings validated just like that, neatly decided.

“I... I don't even know how this would work...” he says, a little dazed, and Rin stands up to take his arm.

“Well, neither do we,” he says, but gives him a confident smile, “but we want to try.”

He slings an arm around Ai's shoulders, and sighs when he feels them shaking.

“You need to get some rest, right now,” he says, slightly sternly, and Sousuke stands and takes Ai's bag from him, letting Rin herd him out the door.

Ai is nonplussed, too fatigued to think about it anymore, but after he's tucked into bed, (and did a hand touch his hair?), he falls asleep in a haze of happiness he can't quite pin down.

 

In the morning, he's convinced it wasn't actually real, and depression settles over his brain as he heavily rolls out of bed.

Ai shuts the door to his dorm, sighing, when the opposing door opens suddenly, his redheaded senpai darting out to take his arm.

“Good morning,” Rin says, a private, pleased smile on his face. Ai blinks at him in surprise, and lets out a cry as Rin pulls him into the room, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. The redhead grins at Ai's dazed expression, and wraps an arm around his waist.

“What, did you think it was a dream?” he laughs, and Ai thinks, yes, this must be a dream, it's a dream come true. Sousuke was sliding on a shirt when they came in; now he's smiling at them both, and walks over, taking Ai's chin in his hand.

“Good morning, Ai,” Sousuke says, and Ai's heart thumps almost painfully as he too, gives him a kiss, lips slightly warmer and softer than Rin's.

Ai's mouth opens and closes like a fish's, utterly shocked, and feels almost like fainting when Rin laughs again, as Sousuke smooths his considerable bedhead with his hand.

“I think he did,” Sousuke says, sounding amused, and Rin's eyes glint with mischief.

“Well, I'll do my best to convince you,” he says, and Sousuke hums in agreement.

Ai swells with happiness when they both embrace him, skin tingling as Sousuke's weight presses into his back, and Rin snakes his arms around his shoulders.

He closes his eyes for the moment, the warm, beautiful moment, encased by their arms.

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> therewillbecubes.tumblr.com
> 
> long live soutori


End file.
